Night's Heart
by fd
Summary: AU Midevil Sakura is a princess with a deadly enemy. Syaoran is a prince with a dark secret. That's the premise of Night's Heart. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge The First Attack

ForeverDestiny: Welcome to my next ficcy! It's a CCS. I just got some sudden inspiration for this fic for no reason. * shrug * With me as always, unfortunately, is Wizardmon and here for THIS FIC ONLY (and Thoroughly Confused) is Li Syaoran! Syaoran: Yeah, just hurry up, all right? FD: Of course, Syaoran. * rolls eyes * Well I have to put this up: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. NOT NELVANA! CLAMP! Oh, and they're all 18 in this fic! So, on with the ficcy!  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Prologue The First Attack  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Kinomoto kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the beautiful princess Sakura was just waking up, late as usual.  
  
"HOE!" echoed throughout the castle as Sakura searched for a gown in her wardrobe and quickly put on the nearest one, a pink summer dress. It wasn't a gown but no one in the castle would care. She didn't even put on a corset, something Tomoyo would frown at later. For now, Sakura just wanted to get to the throne room as soon as possible.  
  
She scurried down the halls of the castle, the maids smiling at her as she passed. She was well loved and everyone knew how she slept in. A few terrified minutes later, she collapsed against a set of giant, oak doors. She rested there for a few seconds, catching her breath. Then, she pushed the door open.  
  
"Father? Father?" Her father looked up from a meeting with Queen Yelan from the Li Kingdom nearby.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" He looked at her, puzzlement and concern apparent on his face. Sakura bowed to the queen.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Queen Yelan. Didn't you want to see me, Father? You told me yesterday that you wanted to see me this morning." Her father sighed, and then smiled lightly at her.  
  
"I said I wanted you to meet with Tomoyo in the garden this morning. She told me to tell you as I would see you later that evening and she wouldn't." Sakura blushed bright red.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Father. I didn't mean to intrude on your meeting. "  
  
"You are forgiven, Sakura. Get down to the garden. I'm sure Tomoyo's waiting for you."  
  
"Yes, Father." She bowed and rushed out the doors. The King just shook his head. The Queen smiled.  
  
"She is quite a beauty, Fujitaka. Just like her mother."  
  
The King nodded and tried to change the subject. "What were you saying before we were interrupted?"  
  
Yelan repeated the plan she had made as to how to prove themselves as allies. The king sighed after hearing it.  
  
"I don't know if my children would like that. We shall have to see, Yelan. We shall see."  
  
~***~ Out in the garden, Tomoyo was tapping her foot. Sakura dashed out among the flowerbeds. She stopped in front of Tomoyo, gasping for breath.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I thought it was Father who wanted to see me, so I was in the throne room." Tomoyo sighed. Typical Sakura. Lucky for Princess Sakura, Lady Tomoyo had a lot of patience.  
  
"What is it that you want, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo opened her mouth but never got a chance to reply as a large explosion nearby got her attention. She turned to face it and nearly missed as some kind of mutilated bird reptile attempted to pick up Sakura. Sakura kicked it and Lady Tomoyo praised the King for making her study martial arts all those years ago. The thing kept coming, though.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Watch out!" She punched another one as Tomoyo noticed five coming at them.  
  
"Tomoyo, go get help!" Sakura managed to say while fighting off two more. Tomoyo started to protest but Sakura pushed her out the nearest doorway. Lady Tomoyo ran down the corridors of the castle, searching desperately for guards. There always seemed to be so many when she and Sakura had done something against the rules but now that they were actually needed, they were nowhere insight.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo? What's wrong?" She turned to see six guards looking at her. She realized her face was wet with tears and she had been screaming.  
  
"Gardens!" She gasped before collapsing.  
  
~***~  
  
The guards ran down the corridor, heading for the gardens. One had stayed behind with the Lady. As they got insight, they saw a surprising image. The Princess Sakura had killed two of them all ready and had three more to go. She looked like she was doing pretty well, too. They rushed in, nonetheless. Quickly, two were defeated. One managed to get away though, calling out as it flew away, "We'll be back for you, Princess Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looked up at its disappearing back and fainted.  
  
~***~  
  
Pain. Black. A throbbing headache. Sakura flitted between consciousness and unconsciousness as she came to. Voices. The next thing she heard was voices. First it was her father.  
  
"---the best swordsman in the whole Li Kingdom? That's quite a claim, Yelan."  
  
"It's true. He's trained with the best teachers and fought with the best students and masters. They all agree that he is the best."  
  
"Well, if you say so." Sakura's eyes fluttered open, revealing her father and Queen Yelan next to her bed. In the corner of the room lay Tomoyo, unconscious in a bed. Her brother, Touya, was pacing and was being watched by his best friend, Yukito. Touya stopped pacing and looked at her father.  
  
"I still don't like it, Father." Her father sighed.  
  
"I know, Touya. I know." He glanced at her and saw her watching them. "Sakura! You're awake." Sakura smiled. She was curious as to what they had been talking about.  
  
"Father, what is it that Touya doesn't like?" He smiled at her sadly. He took a breath and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You know that the Li Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom are new allies." She nodded. "Well, Queen Yelan came a couple of days ago to try and unite our kingdoms and prove our allegiance. She suggested many things but most we could not do. She also suggested something that I hoped I wouldn't have to do but this attack has sealed it. Since you now seem to have an enemy after you, I am forced to agree with the Queen on this. Yelan's son is the greatest swordsman in the whole of the Li Kingdom. Sakura, you have been of marrying age for many years but have never found a husband. I'm sorry, honey, but you are betrothed to Li Syaoran. He will arrive tomorrow to protect you until the wedding."  
  
Sakura gasped. A small 'Hoe' escaped her lips. Betrothed? To a man she didn't even know? He was coming tomorrow? Blackness engulfed her once again as she fainted for the second time that day and ever.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
ForeverDestiny: So? What did you think? I know what you're thinking: Great. Another Medieval S+S. Just what I need. But this is to be more than a simple Medieval S+S. I have a GREAT plot twist coming up. This is just the Prologue to set everything up. And don't worry E+T fans, they're in here! Eriol should be here soon! Keep reading and R+R! ^_^ So this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny saying Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival of Syaoran

ForeverDestiny: Welcome to Chapter 1! Aren't you excited? No? Well you should be! I would like to apologize for the 'mutant bird' part of the last chapter. Um, I was a bit tired when I typed that and I just wanted to get to the part when she learned about Syaoran so I just typed fast. I realize it was a bit rushed and I am very mad at myself. I'll give ya a quick description of them (hope you've seen digimon): They're orange and look kind of like a mix of Birdramon and that digimon that (in season 1) guarded Myotismon's castle and (in season 2) Ken flew on a lot as the digimon emperor, those big black guys. Quick, eh? So, now that I've got that out of the way, disclaimer time! I don't own CCS, although I would like to. It belongs to CLAMP. * sigh * On with Chapter 1!  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 1 The Arrival of Syaoran  
  
Syaoran sighed. He had been riding in this carriage for a day and it wasn't like it got more comfortable the more you rode. Across from him, Eriol, or as Syaoran called him, 'the Devil', slept peacefully. Syaoran shook his head. How anything that evil could look so serene while sleeping was beyond him. How anyone could sleep in this thing was unimaginable. He was looking forward to getting to the Kinomoto castle just for a nap.  
  
His mother had told him the reason he was coming. He was to marry the princess of this kingdom. If he were lucky, she wouldn't be like the princesses of other kingdoms. The only princesses he knew, his own sisters included, were ditzy, flirty, flashy, and dumb as a post. He cringed, knowing that was probably what awaited him in a few hours. He was going to meet this 'Kinomoto' today and he was not looking forward to it.  
  
Eriol, of course, knew none of this. Syaoran would never hear the end of it, if he did. All Eriol knew was that they were headed for the Kinomoto kingdom. Syaoran would make sure Eriol didn't know until absolutely necessary i.e. when they met with the princess and king. He might as well get used to the idea, it wasn't like there was a way to get out of this marriage deal. He was stuck.  
  
Syaoran leaned his head against the wall of the carriage. He had tired himself out. He closed his eyes and, much to his disbelief later, fell asleep, sleeping the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
~***~  
  
"Aw, come on, Sakura! It isn't that bad!"  
  
"I guess you're right, Tomoyo. He can't be all bad."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now, why don't we go for a walk in the garden to calm your nerves, ne? We can come back later and get you ready to meet this Li Syaoran but for now, let's just take a break." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. Sakura smiled back, a little uneasily. It was unlike Tomoyo to suggest not taking all time possible getting Sakura ready for something. Still, it sounded like a good idea and Sakura always did like the gardens. So she nodded. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Good choice. Are you ready?" Tomoyo eyed her outfit. Sakura was wearing a pale pink sundress. Not really what a princess should be wearing out and about the castle.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sakura countered. Tomoyo was wearing a lavender sundress. Tomoyo blushed, not expecting that. She sighed.  
  
"All right, you win. Let's go!" She smiled as her and Sakura headed for the gardens.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sir? Sir? We're here, sir."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, losing the last traces of fatigue. He nodded to the carriage driver and looked across to Eriol. Eriol grinned back at him.  
  
"Sleepy still, my cute little cousin?" Syaoran shot him a glare. (FD: If ya didn't figure it out, they're cousins, not ancestor and descendent)  
  
"Shut up, Eriol," he growled. Eriol just laughed.  
  
The carriage door opened and Prince Syaoran and Lord Eriol descended into the castle. Eriol shot Syaoran a questioning glance but Syaoran shrugged it off. A servant was waiting for them by a set of double doors. He smiled at them and bowed.  
  
"Hello, sirs. You're earlier than we expected. You're not expected in the throne room until mid-afternoon and it's still fairly early in the day. I would suggest resting in your rooms until your summoned to the throne room. I could take you there if you want."  
  
Syaoran was about to accept the man's offer but Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No, I think we might look for our rooms ourselves. It will let us get a little look around the castle. What part of the castle are our rooms in?"  
  
"They're on the third floor, overlooking the forest, as you requested, sirs. Have a good time looking. If you need any help, just ask one of the servants or maids." He bowed and walked away. Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"At least we're overlooking the forest." Eriol looked at him, confused.  
  
"Why are we overlooking the forest?" Syaoran glared at Eriol and pointed at his neck. Eriol smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh yeah! Sorry." Syaoran just shook his head and walked down the corridors.  
  
They walked for a while, staying mainly on the first floor as they couldn't find any stairs. They tried asking a servant but he gave them a dirty look and kept walking. They were confused until they realized that they were still wearing their old clothes and traveling cloaks. They may be more comfortable for carriage riding but they didn't help one look very important. They finally ended up near the gardens. (FD: DUN DUN DUN!)  
  
Eriol was gazing around the gardens as they passed, Syaoran just staring straight ahead. All of the sudden, Eriol stopped and Syaoran ran into him. He picked himself off of the floor, rubbing his head, just waiting for a bump to appear.  
  
"What was that for?" Eriol didn't reply, just pointed straight ahead. Syaoran followed his gaze and stared too. In the garden were two ladies. They were dancing about, laughing. Eriol couldn't stop staring at the 'amethyst-eyed goddess'. Indeed, she was very lovely. Dark purple hair that fell down to the small of her back and purple eyes that shone. She was wearing a simple lavender sundress but she made it look more sophisticated. He smiled.  
  
Syaoran, meanwhile, had noticed the girl all in purple but was more captivated by the 'auburn-haired beauty', dancing and twirling about. She had light-brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was wearing a lovely pale pink sundress but what amazed Syaoran were her eyes. Syaoran fancied himself a devotee of the color green; it was his favorite. But there wasn't a shade that he could think of that matched this girl's eyes. They were a beautiful emerald hue. He felt himself blushing. In the back of his mind, his conscience yelled at him. It told him he was getting married to the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom in two weeks. It told him that he was the crown prince of the Li Kingdom. It told him he couldn't fall in love. But he ignored his conscience.  
  
The girls didn't even notice them, much to their amazement. Finally, they stopped dancing and sat down among the cherry blossom trees. The lavender girl turned around and apparently saw them. She got her friend's attention. They both looked back at the boys. Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol smiled.  
  
"See what being around me does for you, Li-kun?"  
  
~***~  
  
Tired, Tomoyo and Sakura sat down in Sakura's favorite part of the garden, the cherry blossom tree grove. Tomoyo was saying that she would never imagine going without a corset could be so freeing when she glanced up and saw the two men watching them. She tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she spun around. One turned and said something to the other and Sakura and Tomoyo used that distraction to look at each other and smile. Then they turned around and got a better look at the boys. Their eyes grew wide as they got a good look at them. They were very handsome.  
  
Tomoyo had her eyes on the gentleman with the glasses. He had dark blue hair and grayish-blue eyes. He looked mature but couldn't be older than them. He wore but an old set of trousers and a tunic, both dark blue, and a black traveling cloak over it. He could even make those, old, worn, out-of-style clothes look good. She felt herself blush. He had to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.  
  
Sakura had seen this man, but she was looking more at the other one. He had chestnut colored hair that looked very messy, like he had never laid eyes on a brush. She got the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. She resisted the temptation, embarrassed that she felt that way about a stranger. He had intense amber eyes that looked like they had seen everything and were constantly searching for trouble. He was wearing old green trousers and a dirty white tunic with a dark green traveling cloak over it. He didn't look poor, though. He looked sort of dignified. Her mind was yelling at her. It reminded her that she was getting married to Li Syaoran in two weeks. She continued looking at that man though.  
  
So there they were, the four of them standing there, staring at each other. A servant noticed this whole five second ordeal and walked up to the men, as Sakura and Tomoyo watched. He said something to them. The brown haired man nodded. The servant said something else and the blue haired man said something. The servant bowed and walked away. Blue hair turned back to Sakura and Tomoyo. He smiled and waved goodbye. Brown hair didn't do anything. Blue hair elbowed him. The corners of Brown hair's mouth slightly raised and he gave a meek little wave. Blue hair then dragged Brown hair into the next corridor. As the sounds of their footsteps grew distant, Tomoyo and Sakura turned and looked at each other. Then, from far down the corridor they heard the end of a shout.  
  
"---YOU SMILED!" Then something hitting something soft. Followed by, "OW! WHY YOU!" in the same voice as before. Tomoyo and Sakura caught each other's eye and at the same time, broke out into a giggle fit.  
  
~***~ (Time lapse_The four have been summoned to the Throne Room)  
  
"For the last time Tomoyo, I think I look fine! We have to be in the throne room right now!" Sakura snapped at her best friend. Tomoyo looked a bit hurt but smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. I'm just so excited to meet your future husband." As they came to a turn, Sakura stole a look at Tomoyo. Yep, she had stars in her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"I want to meet him, too, you know." Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"I'm sure he's handsome. I bet he's really nice, too."  
  
"Thanks for trying to reassure me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Anytime, Sakura."  
  
They arrived at the big oak doors of the throne room. They stopped for a second to catch their breaths. Sakura looked at herself.  
  
"How do I look?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura. She was wearing a deep green dress. It had a square neckline with lace around it, covering like fabric. It had long sleeves that flared out. Tomoyo had laced cherry blossoms through her hair as it hung down. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful. Me?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. She was wearing a dark purple dress. It had a V-neck and short sleeves. Her hair was down and wavy. Sakura grinned.  
  
"You look great. Ready?" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura pushed open the oak doors and walked in. She couldn't see anyone but her father sitting in the throne. She realized the prince must be standing next to him, in the shadows. She walked up until she reached her father. King Kinomoto smiled at her and glanced down at his side.  
  
"Prince Li Syaoran, this is my daughter, Princess Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura automatically curtsied. As she raised her head up to get a look at her future husband, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was dressed in a deep green suit; it matched her dress. But that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was that he was Brown Hair, the man she had been staring at this afternoon.  
  
Brown Hai-Prince Li Syaoran bowed, then gave her the same weak smile and wave. She smiled. The King watched this and smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Prince Syaoran is going to be your protector until the wedding in two weeks. His room is across from yours in case the enemy decides to attack in the night. You two are to spend as much time as possible together until we are sure that Sakura is out of danger." A small 'ahem' was heard from the shadows. The King laughed. "Ah, how could I forget? This is Lady Tomoyo, the princess's best friend." Tomoyo curtsied and Syaoran bowed. Then Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet both of you ladies. May I introduce my friend, Lord Eriol." A confused looking Eriol stepped forwarded and bowed to the ladies. He sent a confused and angry look at Syaoran but Syaoran smirked. Syaoran continued. "As I have been sent to protect the princess, Lord Eriol was sent to protect Lady Tomoyo." Eriol forced a smile. Then he sent a look back at Syaoran and mouthed 'why didn't you tell me?' Syaoran shrugged. The King smiled.  
  
"That was very thoughtful. Thank you very much, sirs. I'm sure you will be able to make friends with the ladies tomorrow but the hour grows late. I will have the servants escort you to your rooms." The four of them bowed.  
  
"Yes, sir." They turned and walked out the door. Eriol and Tomoyo walked together as did Sakura and Syaoran. They did not talk, just enjoying each others company and knowing they would learn much tomorrow. Finally, they reached the doors of their rooms. They turned to each other and said their goodnight's. Tomoyo and Sakura went into Sakura's room. Syaoran and Eriol went in Syaoran's room.  
  
~***~  
  
"Is it time yet, Syaoran?" Syaoran looked out into the night. He looked down at the base of his neck and saw the green glow.  
  
"Yes, Eriol. I'll be back in the morning. Keep an eye on Tomoyo and Sakura for me." Eriol nodded and watched sadly as his friend went off into the night. He climbed his way down to the ground, glad to be agile. He then ran into the forest.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Soon, my friend. I've seen the way Sakura looks at you. Soon, your pain will be ended."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
ForeverDestiny: So, whatcha think? Syaoran: What did you do to me? FD: You'll have to read on and find out. Syaoran: Stupid author. FD: Shut up, bishie. * glares at Syaoran * So, faithful readers, continue reading. What is the secret pain Syaoran endures? Who is Sakura's enemy? Do you really think mutant birds are behind it all? Will you R+R? The answers? Find out later, Find out later, what do you think?, and PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I really would like some comments and criticisms that showed you read, cause I'm getting stuff I can't use. (but I'm happy you reviewed! ^_^0 I'm not complaining!) Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks! This is your authoress ForeverDestiny saying Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Second Attack

ForeverDestiny: Wow! I'm getting GOOD reviews on FFN! Thanx to EVERONE who reviewed. It is GREATLY appreciated! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ Unfortunately, I start 9th grade, my freshman year at Jesuit, TOMMORROW! ACK! So, I don't know what that will do about the update time. Hehe. Don't kill me if I'm slow. Trust me, Night's Heart is totally in mind. I think about ideas for the next chappie as soon as I finish one. I'm a bit obsessed with this story right now. Heh ^_^0 I know you're all mad at me about the cliffy I left last time and are probably not reading this so, continue on with Night's Heart!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 'Nuff said.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter Two The Second Attack  
  
A nightmare woke Sakura up a few hours before dawn. Sweating and gasping for breath, she jumped out of bed. Something told her something bad was happening to Syaoran. She knew it was probably nothing-just her subconscious reacting to the sudden engagement and just how cute the groom- to-be was-but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. That little annoying voice known as her conscience.  
  
'Just go check on him. You think he's fine but you never know.'  
  
Finally Sakura decided to, just to get the nagging voice to stop annoying her. She silently made her way across the corridor to the door of his room, which wasn't hard as it was only about twenty feet away from her doorway. She softly knocked.  
  
Silence.  
  
She knocked again, sure he just didn't hear the first time.  
  
Silence.  
  
Upset, she fiddled with the doorknob and found his room unlocked. 'Should I go in?' Her conscience was oddly silent in this matter. After a minute or so thinking over right and wrong, she slowly pushed the door open.  
  
She took a look around the room. It looked a little like hers but not really. A large bed was off to one side, with a wardrobe in a corner. More useful furniture, a couple of chairs and a table, were scattered about the room. But she didn't notice any of this. The only thing she truly comprehended was that the room was empty.  
  
Frantic, she noticed a door that connected to the room next to it. She realized that Lord Eriol must be in that room so she did the only thing it made sense * to * do. She pounded on it.  
  
Eriol's sleepy voice called out to 'wait just one minute' and Sakura did, tapping foot slightly. After a short bustle, a groggy Eriol stepped into Syaoran's room.  
  
"What is it, Princess?" Sakura frowned at him.  
  
"Where's Syaoran? He's not in his room."  
  
At this, Eriol seemed to snap awake, as if he had never been asleep. He laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"He's not? Oh? Hmm? Well, heh, I guess he.went..for a nighttime stroll. He.um.does that a lot back home." Eriol grinned at his 'quick wit'. Sakura frowned and glanced out Syaoran's window. She sighed.  
  
"All right, Lord Eriol. I-"  
  
"Eriol-kun"  
  
"Eriol-kun. I'll take your word, * today *. I don't know if I'll believe you next time. Goodnight, Eriol-kun." Eriol grinned at her as she made her way back to her room.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he said quietly as he sighed in relief.  
  
Sakura made it back to her room and looked out the window. She hadn't seen any sign of Syaoran anywhere as she glanced out all of the windows in the corridor. She sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you?"  
  
From the forest, as if in answer, a wolf howled at the moon.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat out in the gardens after breakfast. The boys were going to meet them there in a few minutes. Sakura had told Tomoyo all about the events of the night before and Tomoyo thought it was definitely fishy. She was about to say more when voices in the corridor silenced them.  
  
"A nighttime stroll? I must admit, Eriol, that is a pretty good excuse."  
  
"Well, thank you, my cute little cousin. It's good to know that you think I'm not completely useless."  
  
"Shut up, Eriol."  
  
"But I don't think she completely bought it, Syaoran. She had this-"  
  
"Ssh. We're almost to the gardens."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other with wide eyes. What was that about? A few seconds later, the boys came into sight. Eriol's eyes lit up.  
  
"Well, ladies. What are we doing today?"  
  
~***~  
  
Awhile ago, they had split up as they thought they might want to get some one-on-one time. Eriol and Tomoyo were headed for the kitchens as Eriol was hungry, while Sakura and Syaoran were headed for the gardens. They walked in companionable silence as they neared the cherry blossom grove. As they sat underneath the largest tree, a bird chirped overhead. Sakura squealed.  
  
"Isn't that lovely? A little bird!" She smiled brightly. Syaoran glanced over at her and whispered.  
  
"Watch this." Sakura looked at him, a questioning look mixed with puzzlement on her face. Syaoran wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were searching for the bird in the tree. When he found the sparrow, he whistled. Not just a plain whistle either, a whistle in bird-speech. Sakura stared at him, astounded. After a few seconds, the bird flew down and perched on his up-thrust knee. It cocked its head and had a short conversation with Syaoran. Then it flew away. He glanced at Sakura who was staring at him, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"You speak bird-speech?" Syaoran smiled weakly.  
  
"Actually, I speak beast-speech." If possible, Sakura was even more astonished. Being able to speak bird, or bird-speech, was very rare but the language of all beasts, beast-speech, was granted to very few. It was rare to find anyone who knew of someone who could do it outside of legend.  
  
Slowly, Sakura calmed down and looked at her husband-to-be in awe, taking in all is features. He was so handsome. Syaoran, meanwhile, was staring at Sakura, memorizing her face so that he would always remember, just in case. She was so beautiful. They had stayed in that pose for about five minutes when a harsh voice cut in.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?"  
  
Syaoran automatically sprang up, drawing his sword, as he stepped in front of Sakura. An extremely large bird-beast (mutant bird thing from the prologue) stood in front of him. It laughed harshly.  
  
"We said we'd be back. Luckily, they were smart this time. Instead of sending a troupe of newbies, they sent me. Good choice." He growled. After a second of sizing up Syaoran, he smiled. "You're on, boy."  
  
The battle had begun. Syaoran and the bird-beast fought, Syaoran with his sword and the bird-beast with it's claws and teeth. Sakura watched from the sidelines, beneath the cherry blossom tree. Syaoran looked like he was doing well. The fight lasted about five minutes when it happened. Syaoran, tiring quickly, made a desperate move. And it failed.  
  
The bird-beast grabbed his sword as it made its way for his heart. The bird- beast laughed and grabbed Syaoran by the collar.  
  
"Good fight, boy. You lasted much longer than expected. You were quite fierce, for a human." Syaoran mumbled something that the bird-beast obviously didn't want to hear, Sakura didn't catch it. The bird-beast shook Syaoran by the collar, enraged. Dislodged by the shaking, a pendent on a chain came flying from under his shirt, still around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran gasped and tried to snatch it. Sakura couldn't make out what it looked like. The bird-beast started laughing and grabbed the pendent. He took one look at it and all looks of joy or happiness left his face. It gasped.  
  
"Boy, you are.are...Orithianian?" Syaoran smirked and nodded his head. The beast looked furious.  
  
"From birth?" Syaoran's smirk grew larger.  
  
"No, from age four," Syaoran mumbled from clenched teeth. The beast screamed in rage. It dropped Syaoran.  
  
"You.you.you should not exist! You are a violation of nature! Boy, watch out. The others may be back for your precious princess but I, I will be back for * you *. " The furious bird-beast took to the air and flew away. Syaoran glared at its retreating back, mumbling 'coward'. Sakura rushed over.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he? What's this whole Orithianian business?" Syaoran smiled at her concern.  
  
"I'm glad * you * are okay," were his last words before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
ForeverDestiny: Heh! ANOTHER CLIFFY! Hehe. I'm evil, I know. What did you think? Think you might know what all this 'Orithianian business' is? Bet ya don't! Heh, Syaoran's a freak of nature according to the bird-beast.  
  
Syaoran: Shut up, FD! What do you think you can do to me, huh? I can't even pronounce what you called me.  
  
FD: Why, I called you an Orithianian. It's pronounced O-rith-e-ann-e-ann. And I can do whatever I want to you. That's the joy of being an author. So, faithful readers, I invite you to review. You have been wonderful about it already, at least on FFN, and well, * sniffle * THANK YOU! So, this is ForeverDestiny saying, Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow (even though I won't) :( 


	4. Chapter 3 A Nighttime Stroll

ForeverDestiny: I'm baaaaaack! * audience shudders * Yeah, well. So, here's the deal. I'm a big, ol' freshman now and that doesn't give me time to write during the week. I will write as many chapters as I POSSIBLY CAN on the weekends, like now, and update Night's Heart. I will probably be writing two chapters tonight as I CANNOT WAIT to write chapter four! This is chapter three, by the way. Oh, and wonder of wonders, my obsession with Naoko grows. My name in Japanese class is Naoko and everyone has to call me it, even sensei. * laughs evilly * Imaoka-sensei calls me Naoko-san and it is SOO cool! But enough of that, on with Night's Heart!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko no own CCS. It owned by magical ladies of CLAMP.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter Three A Nighttime Stroll  
  
The soft scent of cherry blossoms filled Syaoran's nose. He inhaled forcefully, as if it were his first breath. Slowly, his other sense returned, sight being the last and not fully present yet. It was all black. Only one thing seemed certain. He was in pain.  
  
His neck hurt where the bird-beast had held him. His stomach hurt from the strain of fighting a large bird-beast without properly warming up. Various other parts of him were scratched, bruised, and sending searing pain throughout his body. So it's no surprise that the first sound uttered by him was a low moan.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" a female voice cried. As if in response to the shriek, Syaoran's sight returned. As his eyes slowly opened, he took in his surroundings. He found himself still in the gardens, but leaning against the large Sakura tree. His clothes were ripped in several places from the scuffle. This wasn't the main thing he noticed though. What caught his eye right away was a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes who was seconds away from flinging herself on him and hugging him to death. He took a gulp of air and winced.  
  
As he had predicted, he soon felt her arms around him, squeezing the breath out. You couldn't tell if his face was red from blushing or lack of air. He tried to tell Sakura that she was choking him but to no avail. Soon, a chuckle was heard from nearby.  
  
"Really, Sakura-chan, if you keep squeezing him like that, he won't be a very good guardian." Sakura gasped and let go quickly, letting Syaoran gasp for breath. Eriol just laughed, as did Tomoyo as she appeared from behind him. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well, he deserves a hug after what he just did." This got their attention.  
  
"What has my cute little cousin been up to, ne?" Eriol grinned. Then he noticed the bruises covering Syaoran's body and the way he was continuing to gasp for breath.  
  
"He just dueled one of those bird-beasts." She beamed. Eriol and Tomoyo turned an astounded eye to Syaoran who just smiled meekly.(FD: If ya haven't noticed, Syaoran's just a TAD OOC in this story. DEAL WITH IT! Hehe.^_^0) Eriol rushed over to make sure his cute little cousin was all right while Tomoyo rushed to Sakura for the same reason.  
  
Knowing that she wouldn't get a chance to talk to Syaoran about this whole 'Orithianian business' with Eriol and Tomoyo there, she frowned. Then, something struck her. She walked over to where Syaoran sat.  
  
"Syaoran, I've heard you enjoy nighttime strolls. Meet me here tonight after sunset and we can take a walk through the forest and talk about this whole 'O' business. Okay?" Syaoran was about to reject, as a sudden feeling of dread passed over him but Tomoyo was too quick for him. She absolutely perked up at this thought. She grabbed Sakura's hand, mumbled something about 'getting ready', and dragged her away. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do, Eriol? Plus, the bird-beast found out the, um, 'details' of my Orithianian business. He then flew away, vowing revenge. I don't know what to do." Eriol frowned.  
  
"You're right, Syaoran. We're in trouble."  
  
~***~ (Somewhere in a dark cave, or maybe a room, just somewhere dark -_-')  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" a shriek echoed throughout the castle. (FD: now its castle ^_^) The bird-beast cowered and immediately hated the upper- class bird-beast that had told him to give his mistress the message. The woman who had screamed glared down at the scared little bird-beast.  
  
"You're telling me that the Princess has an ORITINIANIAN, an ORITINIANIAN, guard?!?!" The bird-beast nodded.  
  
"And it ISN'T from birth?!?!" Once again, the bird-beast nodded. His mistress was enraged. Slowly, she calmed down.  
  
"Well, Fujitaka is using common sense then. Either that, or he doesn't know. Knowing Fujitaka, the great baka is clueless." The lady grinned. "We'll just have to give him a wake-up call."  
  
She glanced down at the scared bird-beast in front of her. She smiled. It was sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Tell Seito to grab a vial of the red serum and go back, for the boy."  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura was dragged into her room by Tomoyo who kept mumbling 'must get ready' the whole way there. Tomoyo threw her on the bed and opened the wardrobe, throwing clothing left and right. Sakura went and opened the door, looking in the hallway. She saw a servant friend of hers walking, dressed up, with roses. She smirked.  
  
"Hey, Takashi! Looking for Chiharu?" Takashi looked at her and blushed. She smiled at him, although she wasn't sure if he could tell through those squinted eyes.  
  
"Try the kitchens." He nodded and added, "Like I'd never figure that out, Sakura." before rushing off. Sakura smiled. Chiharu was a scullery maid and it was very obvious that those two were in love. Sakura sighed, closed the doors, and sat back down on the bed. Tomoyo was still searching through the wardrobe when a knock was heard at the door. Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Come in!" She called. In walked Rika, Tomoyo's lady-in-waiting, and Naoko, Sakura's. (FD: Come on! It's ME we're talking about! Naoko has to be in it!) They smiled.  
  
"We're here to help!" Rika exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I'm still going through the wardrobe. Help me!" Soon, the three were rummaging through the small piece of furniture until Rika exclaimed "I FOUND IT!" The other two jumped for joy as Rika pulled out a very beautiful dress.  
  
It was dark green, almost like the dress she had worn to meet Syaoran, but had a v-neck and short sleeves. It was trimmed in gold and looked very sophisticated. With it, Naoko pulled out golden slippers made of soft cloth and golden gloves that went past her elbow. To complete the outfit were green and gold hair ribbons. (FD: Okay, green and gold is my new high school's colors and the other night to the big game I wore green and gold hair ribbons and realized just how pretty it was, giving me inspiration, and a plug for Jesuit! ^_^! Beat Central Catholic in EVERYTHING! YAY!)  
  
After changing into her new dress, Tomoyo did her hair in a tight bun, with the ribbons woven through her hair. By this time, the sun had set and Tomoyo pushed her out the door to meet Syaoran. Slowly, Sakura walked down to the gardens.  
  
When she got there, Syaoran wasn't there yet. She sat under the Sakura tree he had earlier, and thought. It was getting chilly and she knew she'd give him a piece of her mind once he got there. Then she heard a wolf howl in the forest. She shivered. It was getting kind of creepy. Where was Syaoran?  
  
All of the sudden, she caught a glimpse of sliver out of the corner of her eye. She turned around but faced nothing. Once again she turned around to see nothing but air. Then she saw it. A large, silver wolf was making its way towards her, slowly but surely. Sakura let out a little shriek and the wolf stopped, puzzled. Sakura used this time to attack it. A few good landed kicks sent the wolf flying. It started to whimper.  
  
It walked up when she wasn't looking and took hold of her dress in its teeth. Sakura screamed and turned, ripping her dress in the process. Enraged in the destruction of her dress, Sakura sent a VERY well-placed kick right to the wolf's stomach. It went flying across the gardens and knocked into the Sakura tree, falling limp. It looked nearly dead. Sakura smiled. 'I showed that thing! I can't wait to tell Syaoran I defeated a wolf all by myself!' It was then she heard the yelling.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Eriol was running towards her. Sakura smiled and waved.  
  
"Look, Eriol-kun! I defeated the wolf all by myself!" Eriol was nearly in front of her by this time but this stopped him. He froze, looking around. He saw the forest, then Sakura, then the Sakura trees, and lastly, a near-dead wolf. Eriol gasped and looked at Sakura, dread apparent on his face.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
ForeverDestiny: Bwahaha! Evil Cliffy! I bet you can figure it out though. Well, I don't know. Maybe you'll be clever enough to know where I'm headed, maybe not. We'll see. Well, I'm tired so I'll probably end up writing chapter four while I should be writing my English paper tomorrow, so till tomorrow- Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

ForeverDestiny: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!!!!!!! I should have updated! But no, the teachers give me too much homework! Goddess! Sorry all. Now I have to WARN YOU that this chapter may or may not be short but it will have a LOT of information. You should probably read the whole thing, NO SKIMMING, if you want to understand the rest of the story. You have been warned.  
  
I would also like to take this time to thank a very special reviewer, Sakura-san, who has reviewed almost every chapter. She always has positive words and encouragement. She is in the same situation as me when it comes to writing and school and she continues to put out wonderful chapters to her story, Starry Night, which I TOTALLY recommend. Thanks, friend! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on! You REALLY think I own it? If I did, Nelvana would be totally screwed right now, hehe. * evil grin *  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 4 Revelations  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol-kun? Oh no? Nothing's wrong. I just got the wolf that was attacking me." She smiled naively. Eriol just shook his head.  
  
"Sakura-chan, did the wolf ever actually attack you?" Sakura was about to nod yes, when she really thought about it. It never actually did attack her. It was even her who had ripped her dress by spinning around. Slowly, she shook her head no. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, this wolf would never hurt you." He walked over to the wolf and placed his hand on its chest, watching it slowly, laboriously rise and descend. Sakura walked over, still confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol-kun? Why wouldn't this wolf ever hurt me?" She glanced curiously at the wolf, then smiled brightly. "Is it trained, or your pet?" Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No, Sakura." She regained the confused expression.  
  
"Then, why?" At that moment, the wolf opened one eye and looked at Sakura. She gasped as she saw it had shockingly amber eyes. The eyes showed pain and betrayal.  
  
"Because," Eriol said softly, "this wolf is Syaoran."  
  
(FD: Should I leave you hanging here? Hmmm...........)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(FD: Nah! Read on, fathful! ^_-)  
  
Strangely, Sakura kept herself from fainting. She took a few long breaths, closed and opened her eyes, and finally collapsed in a heap next to Eriol. He smiled at her.  
  
"Took you by surprise, hmm? Should I explain?" Sakura glared at him. He had caught her before she could scream about not telling her. She nodded. Eriol beamed. (FD: This is going to be long, I warn ya.)  
  
"Finally, a good story. Well, first of all, have you every heard of the Orithi?" Sakura shook her head. "I didn't think you would, they're very secretive people. Orithi aren't a specific race either, no, they're a type of human. Orithi are born into every race. Our dear friend Syaoran is a mock Orithi but I'll get to that later.  
  
Well, there are two types of Orithi, good and evil. What you are is decided by the gods when you are born. All Orithi shape-shift. It's what make them Orithi. The good shape-shift into a being that most resembles their personality. Syaoran here is a wolf, sometimes tame, sometimes no, and it hits his personality on the nose. The evil shape-shift into something that mocks them, like a rabbit or duck, as punishment for being evil.  
  
The good shift into their human forms at sunrise and animal forms at moonrise. The evil shift into their human forms at moonrise and their animal forms at sunrise. The good can choose whether to shift or not while the evil have no choice. As you could probably assume, the evil are pretty bitter towards the good and the regular humans. They can't retaliate though, unless some human is unlucky enough to pass them at night, when they are in human form. "  
  
Sakura was growing impatient (FD: As I'm sure most of you are at the moment). "But what does this all have to do with Syaoran?" Eriol smiled slyly.  
  
"I was just getting to that. Syaoran was born human but on Syaoran's fourth birthday, he was out playing in the forest with his sisters, when he noticed a large white rabbit. You know how curious Syaoran can get and being four, he had no common sense, so he just followed the rabbit throughout the forest, losing his sisters and getting lost in the process.  
  
Eventually, he finally caught up with the rabbit. In his joy, he missed that it was moonrise. When he turned to look at the rabbit again, a tall, dark woman stood in its place.  
  
'Hello, child.' She said to him.  
  
'Hewo Mith.' He said with a four-year-old's bow. She laughed, a cold, grating sound.  
  
'Why were you following me, little boy?' Syaoran was confused.  
  
'I wath following a bunny, Mith, unleth you were the bunny, Mith.' He started laughing with childhood's mirth.  
  
'You think my animal form is humorous, child?' She asked with cold fury. Syaoran stopped laughing, confused.  
  
'You WERE the bunny, Mith?' he asked.  
  
'Ignorant child!' she screamed. 'Dare to laugh at ME! At KIYOKO!" Syaoran trembled with fear.  
  
"N-n-no, Mith."  
  
But it was too late. The woman jumped into the air mumbling something, her eyes closed. Syaoran tried to run but he found that his legs were stuck to the ground. Kiyoko opened her eyes, blazing with cold fire, and recited the ancient words of the Curse of the Orithi.  
  
'I call upon my powers of darkness. Answer my cries. As I am, may this mortal child be. From Kiyoko, Orithi of Darkness, to this boy, Mock Orithi of Light. O God of Darkness, hear my call and grant this wish, to one so small.'  
  
A dark force shot out of Kiyoko and hit Syaoran, knocking him out after putting him through incredible pain. Kiyoko laughed spitefully and sauntered away, quite pleased with herself.  
  
The next morning we found him. He was sprawled unconscious on the forest floor. That night he went through his first transformation in front of myself and his mother, Queen Yelan. We are the only three that know about it. And now you."  
  
Sakura gasped. It sure was a lot to swallow. Syaoran was a Mock Orithi? "Umm, Eriol? What exactly is a Mock Orithi?'  
  
Eriol laughed. "Guess I didn't explain that part much, ne? Well, since he is a Mock Orithi of Light, he is pretty much an Orithi of Light, or goodness but with a few changes. One is that he can't choose whether to transform or not. He also has to wear a pendent around his neck. Syaoran said you saw it. He cannot take it off, no matter how hard he tries. It is what makes him transform. The only one that can take it off is-"  
  
As Eriol was about to explain more, Sakura gasped, her eyes wide. Eriol quickly noticed that the sun was rising. He looked to Syaoran, who shimmered in the morning light. Slowly the wolf form retreated as his human form to shape. Finally human Syaoran, clad in his traveling clothes and cloak, lay unconscious on the ground. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Guess we should get him to his room?" Sakura nodded. Eriol slung Syaoran over his shoulder and walked towards the castle, Sakura following slowly, still trying to digest all Eriol had told her. There was more, she knew, but she wasn't ready for it. Everything else she would need to know would come later.  
  
~***~  
  
A low-flying form was seen over the horizon. It clutched a small vial in its hand. 'Soon, my little friend. Soon, you will belong once again to the gods!'  
  
FD: hehe. Well, whatcha ya think? I actually spent a long time thinking about Orithianians. Orithi is the plural of that, if you didn't figure that out yet. I have a set of rules about them, its almost like they're real. What did you think Sakura-san? Mel? Lady AA-chan? Hope you liked it! Well, GOMEN AGAIN! And read chappie 5, which SHOULD come out soon (as soon as I think it up ^_^0) Well, till then this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 5 A Trick At Dawn

ForeverDestiny: Hello all of you in Internet-Dom! Today we have a special guest, my English teacher, Ms. Asbury! Hi, Ms. Asbury! We had a creative writing assignment due tomorrow and she's letting me let this chapter be my assignment. You heard it right, Sakura-san! Typing Chapter 5 is HOMEWORK! Hehe. So, for the use of Ms. Asbury, and all of you faithful fans who have a very short memory, as I just uploaded Chapter 4 two days ago, I will provide a brief summery of the plot:  
  
Sakura, princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, is being attacked by strange creatures called 'bird-beasts' in league with an evil woman, and has recently been betrothed to Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom, who is also to be her protector until the wedding. Lady Tomoyo is her best friend and Lord Eriol is the Prince's best friend and also Lady Tomoyo's protector. There have been two attacks on the Princess's life, one ending in the fainting of Sakura, for there was no Syaoran at the time, and one ending in a duel between Syaoran and the main bird-beast, Seito. The result was Seito's vowed revenge. Recently, it has been revealed that Syaoran is a Mock Orithi of Light, a shape-shifter with odd powers.  
  
Wow, it's hard to summarize four chapters and a prologue in a paragraph! Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 5 A Trick at Dawn  
  
Eriol gently set Syaoran on his bed; Syaoran still out cold. Sakura had followed quietly the whole way from the gardens. Eriol was a bit worried but was afraid to say anything. Sakura had a lot to think about tonight. He didn't want to over nerve her.  
  
Still nervous, he threw a quick glance her way. She stood there in the moonlight, contemplating Syaoran, as he lay asleep on his bed. Her face held concern, her eyes worry. Eriol felt it was time to get her to sleep.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" She quietly but quickly glanced at him, eyes questioning his intentions. He knew she would be on her guard for the next few days.  
  
"What, Eriol-kun?" Her voice was a bit harsher than normal. He winced a little, and her eyes softened. He gave her one of his patented smiles.  
  
"Don't you think you should get some sleep? You'll have a long day tomorrow and it is past dawn, as our friend Syaoran here proved with his little magic trick." She nodded slowly, as if questioning his judgment. This mistrust was beginning to hurt him. In the few short days they had known each other, he felt almost like a brother to this girl. The sudden showing of dubiousness was unnerving, to say the least.  
  
"Yes, Eriol-kun. I think I will get some sleep. I'll be in my bedroom. Oyasumi nasai." She walked out of the room. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Princess."  
  
~***~  
  
It had been relatively easy to sneak into their kitchens. Even easier than the little spell I used to turn myself human for the next few hours. The small vial clutched in my hand, hidden from view, reminded me of my purpose. I managed to convince the kitchen staff that I was new, from serving detail, and that I was told to make the Prince his breakfast.  
  
Cooking was a bit difficult, I admit, but in a kitchen, there is always someone there to lend a hand. A little over a half an hour later, a good breakfast of bacon, bread, an apple, a small sticky bun, and milk sat in front of me. Unbeknownst to the rest of the kitchen staff, I slipped a little of the liquid from the red vial into the milk, which mixed with the liquid, blending in perfectly. I even let myself give a small chuckle before I hid the rest of the vial, about half full, underneath the sticky bun. Clearly labeled, any nitwit would know what the vial contained.  
  
I went up to the nearest scullery maid, a girl named Chiharu.  
  
"Here, girl. Take this to the Prince's chambers." She looked a bit confused. Were my orders unclear?  
  
"But, Seito, weren't you supposed to take them up yourself?" Of course! Man, was I a baka!  
  
"I, uh, just got another order to make Lord Akira's breakfast. Yeah, that's it!" She gave me a weird look but took the meal and headed for the door. That was close.  
  
She turned around and looked me in the eye. I felt as if she were straight through me. Finally, she allowed a small smile to creep across her face.  
  
"You owe me, Seito, but I'll keep your secret. Just don't let the girl down. Marry her!"  
  
She winked at me and walked out of the room. I sweat dropped. She thought I was going to see a girl? Well, as long as she didn't tell that miserable Prince that 'Seito' made his breakfast. I didn't know if this 'Li-san' knew my name, but I didn't want to risk it.  
  
~***~  
  
Syaoran woke up around noon with a pounding headache and a terrible pain in his stomach. He let out a small groan, alerting Eriol of his presence. His friend put on a sarcastic smile and made his way to Syaoran's bedside.  
  
"You know, if you know that you will be in wolf-form when you're supposed to meet someone, you could not show up and think of an excuse." Syaoran looked at Eriol, wide-eyed.  
  
"Baka," he growled. "You know I can never remember anything that happens while I'm transformed! What are you talking about?" A flicker of horror crossed his face. "I didn't hurt Sakura, did I?"  
  
Much to Syaoran's surprise, Eriol burst out laughing. This did not make Syaoran happy. He death-glared Eriol until Eriol took notice, making him laugh harder. Finally, Syaoran lost it.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED, FOUR-EYES?"  
  
Eriol, still chuckling slightly, took off his glasses and wiped tears from his eyes. After composing himself, Eriol gave Syaoran one of his infuriating smiles.  
  
"Well, you didn't hurt her but she beat the heck outta you!"  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. Why he hurt so much. Why the wolf half of his brain felt so dejected. Why he was sitting in bed at noon. Sakura, thinking him a dangerous wolf, tried to kill him. No wonder Eriol had laughed so hard.  
  
A knock on the door brought them out of their little world. Eriol called for them to come in. At the doorway stood Sakura, Tomoyo, and another girl with brown hair in two, long pigtails. Sakura introduced her as Chiharu and told him that she had his breakfast. Syaoran thanked her and she left, the breakfast tray sitting on the bedside table.  
  
After a long talk which involved quite a bit of gasping as Syaoran found out Sakura knew his past and Tomoyo found it out, the breakfast was remembered. Eriol offered to get it for Syaoran while Tomoyo and Sakura talked about Tomoyo's latest dress design. Syaoran, greatly hungry, quickly gobbled his bacon and went for a swig of milk.  
  
The milk went down fine but as soon as it reached his stomach a strange feeling overtook him. His face grew green.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
Syaoran leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. (FD: I know its disgusting but its necessary!) After emptying his stomach of bacon and whatever else could have been there, he fainted. The others rushed to his bedside.  
  
"What's the matter, Eriol? Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura-chan." Eriol searched through Syaoran's food, until he found the red vial hidden beneath the sticky bun. He gasped.  
  
"It couldn't be."  
  
"What is it, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"If it's what I think it is, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran's in trouble. And if the King sees this-"  
  
Eriol was cut off as the door swung open, revealing King Fujitaka, smiling at them.  
  
"If the King sees what? I just came to check up on you kids. What's that, Lord Eriol?" The King's eyes widened as he saw the red vial.  
  
"That couldn't be a vial of Corain, could it?" It was mumbled but the words rang clearly in the other's minds. Then, the King saw Syaoran, lying unconscious on the bed. Sakura could see the gears turn in her father's head. Corain plus unconscious Syaoran equaled.  
  
"HALF-BREED!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: Well, I ended with one of my trademark cliffhangers! What did you think? Please R+R everyone! And thanks for letting this be my homework, Ms. Asbury! Hope you liked it! ^_^ Heh, Sakura-san must be so jealous! Well, I better wrap it up! R+R again! Until next time, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' 


	7. Chapter 6 Complicated

ForeverDestiny: Hello again! ^__^ I hope you've all had a nice break, I know my muses have. *Deathglare to Syaoran and Wizardmon* I'm introducing a new character today, and she's based on my friend, so ChibiNeo, this is for you! ^__^ Too bad I can't use Mr. Hunnicutt's word though cause I don't remember it. -_-' Wasn't it something-wappum? I don't know. ^_^ Oh yeah, CADDY-WAMPUM! ^_^And once again, Read STARRY NIGHT by Sakura-san. She just finished it up and it is GREAT! Hehe, I loved it. I even cried on the second to last chapter! ^-^0 (oh, new chibi face. Yay!) ^_^ ^-^ face family! Okay, I'm getting strange now. Onto Chappie 6!  
  
Wizardmon: FD does not own CCS. Why did I do the disclaimer, you ask? Because I haven't talked at all for the past six chapters! It's WM time! It's.. *Is whacked in the head with a mallet*  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Complicated  
  
"Father, calm down!" Sakura ran to the King's side, hoping that he would not be this angry if Syaoran should wake up. She was quite worried about him. She knew that Corain, although not dangerous to humans, was quite poisonous to some magical species, Orithi in particular. Eriol had taught her that and many other important things that morning. She still didn't know if she was quite ready to handle the fact that her fiancé was a magical being with a whole bunch of rules and regulations but she was accepting it slowly but surely.  
  
"Why should I calm down, Sakura? Someone in this room is obviously a magical being" his eyes drifted to Syaoran's unconscious form "and I was unaware. They might even be" he drew his breath in, like he was speaking a forbidden word. "Orithi."  
  
Sakura and Eriol's eyes went wide with that last statement. According to Eriol, very few knew about the Orithi and even less talked about them. How was it then that her father knew? Sakura gently guided her father down into a chair, noticing slightly that he was shaking.  
  
"Father, how is it that you know of the Orithi?"  
  
It was the King's turn to look at them in wide-eyed amazement.  
  
"You mean, you young ones know about the Orithi?" They nodded. The King sighed.  
  
"Father, why are you so prejudiced against the Orithi? I mean, only the Orithi of Darkness are evil." Sakura's eyes bore into King Fujitaka's. Gently, he ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and looked at the three awake young adults.  
  
"I hoped I would never have to speak of this again, especially to *you*, Sakura." He stopped but Sakura urged him on.  
  
"It all started about eleven years before you were born, about twenty- nine years total. Our kingdom had fallen into terrible economic trouble and my mother decided it was time for me to marry. She looked all over the kingdom for a princess for me to wed. While she was gone, I met your mother. Nadeshiko was a beautiful peasant girl and we fell deeply in love. But Mother returned with a young maiden named Yukiko.  
  
I immediately took a liking to her, not love mind you, but she was so kind and warm-hearted that everyone was drawn to her. She had long, flowing brown hair, so dark it looked black, and the most beautiful brown eyes. I think Nadeshiko was a bit jealous. Yukiko and I were betrothed soon, and even though I was in love with Nadeshiko, Mother didn't care and went on with plans for the wedding.  
  
Soon, I began to notice strange things about Yukiko. One time, I think she was a bit drunk, someone had slipped a little too much ale into her tea and she told me Yukiko wasn't her real name. I noticed her slip into the forest every morning and come back around dusk. That reminds me, she never did see any of us until dusk. She'd be up from dusk to dawn but sleep from dawn to dusk. I thought it was strange but Mother took no notice. I also noticed the appearance of a white rabbit around the grounds during the day. I was confused.  
  
In town, there was a sudden shortage of food. The cows went dry and everyone knew it was magic's work. We had no magicians, warlocks, wizards, or witches in town though. Nothing magical of the sort. I suspected that this had something to do with Yukiko and one morning, I followed her into the forest.  
  
I hid in the trees and such, determined she not see me. Once she got to a strange clearing, she looked around to make sure no one was there. I hid. Then, she did the strangest thing. She started to chant something, I can't remember it now. Her beautiful dress transformed into an old, ragged one. Then she stopped and yelled out these words, 'Oh God of Darkness, your daughter, Kiyoko, calls upon you! If you can stop this, do!' but nothing happened. She screamed in agony and transformed into the tiny white rabbit. I was quite shocked, needless to say. So, I did the only thing that came to mind. I grabbed the rabbit and ran to the castle.  
  
I told the Queen that the rabbit was my betrothed, Yukiko but of course, Mother thought me a bit daft. I told her to watch the rabbit at dusk and see what happened. Surely, at dusk, the rabbit transformed into my fiancé. Mother was furious and stopped the betrothal because, of course, Yukiko was the one hurting our kingdom through magic. She cursed us and told me that she would kill my first born daughter with Nadeshiko, for she should be her daughter. She was then banned from the kingdom. Nadeshiko and I were allowed to get married and we never saw Yukiko again."  
  
Sakura's eyes were wide. She had been cursed by a woman she had never met, eleven years before she was born? This was a bit much. What was Sakura to do? She fainted.  
  
Tomoyo and King Fujitaka laid her on the bed, next to Syaoran's unconscious form. Eriol was still thinking about a little detail no one seemed to think too important. 'Oh, if they knew how meaningful that little sentence was! This just clinched it. I know who it is and why they're doing this!' He looked to Tomoyo and the King.  
  
"I know who it is." The turned to look at him. They had just managed to get Sakura comfortably situated on the bed.  
  
"Who is it, Lord Eriol?" The King's questioning glance was hard and meaningful. Eriol took a deep breath.  
  
"Yukiko, or should I say Kiyoko, was just using you for a female heir to her dark empire. Kiyoko is the name of the woman who cursed Syaoran into his state, but instead of making him evil, she accidentally made him good, or of Light. Mad at herself, she tried to kill him. He survived though, making him the first in history to survive the Curse of the Orithi. I think the only reason she tried to turn Syaoran was because he was powerful, but she still needed a female heir. Once she has one, she will go after Sakura, as Sakura will be her 'daughter's' rival for power."  
  
The King's eyes went wide. "So that means.."  
  
Eriol's face turned grim. "She found a girl."  
  
~***~  
  
"Daughter, come forward and greet the troupes." Kiyoko (aka 'woman in the dark castle) called. The thousands upon thousands of bird-beasts turned and looked up at their mistress. They hadn't met the new mistress yet. They were excited. Maybe she would be less cruel than their current mistress.  
  
The curtains of the balcony ruffled. Out stepped a young girl,, about Sakura's age. She had black hair, which was down and hung around her shoulders. She surveyed the bird-beasts below her with knowing chocolate brown eyes. She wore a shimmering gown of silver. The bird-beasts gasped at the sight of her. She smiled at them, cruel but stirring and the beasts clapped. Kiyoko smiled and turned to the beasts.  
  
"Meet your new mistress, Kaori, Mock Orithi of Darkness."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: Well, whatcha think? Yes, Kaori is my friend ChibiNeo. Hiya! ^-^ Oh, and Kiyoko/Yukiko is my friend Kelly who is very mad at me for making her the villain of my story. Well, too bad! :p She's not reading it anyway. Well, R+R! And once ChibiNeo gets her story up, read it! Naoko in chapter 2 is yours truly! Yep, there WAS a point. ^_^ Well, I got to go. Cya soon. This is your authoress ForeverDestiny saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' 


	8. Chapter 7 The Little Ho Hum Day

ForeverDestiny: I'm back! Didya think I was gone for a long time? I did. I decided to write again because I got a death threat to continue from a friend of mine. Lookies Usagi-chan! ^^0 Usagi-chan is the basis of Kaori so, get used to her. If your reading this U-c, hi! ^^0. Guess what?!?! Today, I bought CCS Movie 2 on Ebay. Yay! ^^ I'll get it in a few weeks. I am sooooooo excited! ^^ Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Little Naoko doesn't own CCS. It's owned by CLAMP the kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 7 The Little Ho Hum Day  
  
"Sire, what are you going to do with Syaoran?"  
  
It was a day later and Syaoran was still out cold. Eriol had convinced them that he would be fine once he woke up and that the limited magic Eriol had had been used to cure him. Sakura was still worried. She was worried what her father would do once Syaoran woke up. She was worried about Syaoran. She was very worried about the woman out to kill her. Eriol could tell.  
  
The King sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Lord Eriol. My gut tells me to trust him but how could I ever trust an Orithi after what happened to me?"  
  
"Sire, you know that Syaoran is not evil and most importantly, would never harm your daughter. Besides, Sakura needs his protection. I am sure that the heiress is a Mock Orithi of Darkness so Syaoran's power as Mock Orithi of Light would certainly protect her."  
  
The King nodded. "But Lord Eriol.."  
  
"But most importantly, Sire, could you handle what turning him out would do to Sakura?"  
  
The King turned to glance behind him. Syaoran's unconscious form was tucked neatly into the bed and beside, in a chair, sat Sakura. She gazed at Syaoran's face, her eyes showing a mixture of sadness, worry, and something the King had never seen them hold for a male other than Touya or himself: love. Slowly, Fujitaka realized his little girl was a girl no longer but a woman. His daughter was in love and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He turned back to Eriol.  
  
"You're right, of course. Well, what do we do?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "When Syaoran wakes up, we'll fill him in on what we've figured out. Then, we can only prepare ourselves for the next attack." The King nodded and walked out of the room. Eriol turned to gaze upon Syaoran and Sakura, who had fallen asleep leaning precariously over the bed.  
  
'And begin the counterattack.'  
  
~***~  
  
"There's a WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Syaoran, calm down."  
  
"I will NOT calm down! A Mock Orithi of Darkness is after Sakura!"  
  
"I know that, Syaoran. Just take it easy. You've had a tough couple of days."  
  
Syaoran quieted down. He had been beaten up by an awful lot of things in the past few days, including his fiancé. ISakura/I. She was the target in this attack which he had never thought that tough until the past few minutes. How could he not know? That was what tormented him. He could have lost her during all the times he had been unconscious in the past three days. He was worthless.  
  
"Aw, come on, Syaoran. Let's go do something fun while your still conscious."  
  
"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Eriol!"  
  
"Just try it!"  
  
Eriol jumped out of the way just as Syaoran pounced. Growling, Syaoran chased him out of the room and through the corridors, ending near the gardens. Eriol smirked at Syaoran, then turned around.  
  
"See, ladies? I told you I could get him out here!"  
  
Syaoran looked behind Eriol to see Tomoyo and Sakura giggling underneath the cherry trees. He just sighed. He should have known.  
  
"Well, what's the agenda, ladies?"  
  
Tomoyo led Eriol out of the gardens, purposely leaving Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran blushed a little and held out his arm to her. She blushed and giggled, while accepting it and leading him after Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
~***~  
  
"Okaa-san, its working!"  
  
"Ssh, Kaori! No one must know we are here."  
  
"Gomen nasai, 'Kaa-san!"  
  
"Be quiet, insolent child! We must observe!"  
  
Kaori silently nodded and frowned. She was the heiress, so why wasn't 'Kaa-san nicer to her? What she wouldn't give for a real family.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
FD: Well, that was short. ^^0 Oh well, I had to give Syaoran-kun a break. He's been almost killed about three times in the past three chapters. ^-^0 Oops.  
  
Syaoran: FD!  
  
FD: Uh oh! Gotta go! R+R! This is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying "Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" Ja ne! ::runs from Syaoran:: Where's my squeaky mallet when I need it? 


	9. Chapter 8 The Announcement of Arrival

ForeverDestiny: DON'T SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTES TODAY, PLEASE! I'm back! ^-^ I'm alternating chapter writing and since I just completed Chapter 2 of TSF(CKN), *notice the shameless self-promoting* it is Night's Heart time! Hehe, I'm just a BIT hyper right now! O.O Yay! ^^ But I would like to warn you, with a character death in the following chapters, this fic is going to get a bit darker. The death is important to the story-line and I cannot edit it out. I don't know if I should change the rating of the fic yet, though. I'm not going to be graphic or anything, someone's just going to die, and they're going to know what killed them. If you think I should change the rating, please tell me. Thanks everyone, (or, judging by my reviewers, Sakura-san and Usagi-chan who is known under a variety of aliases)! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP the kind does.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 8 The Announcement of Arrival  
  
The messenger ran into the throne room, skidding on the stone floor. He gasped for breath. The King stared down at him, nervous and expecting the worst. Finally, the messenger caught his breath and smiled at the King.  
  
"She's coming, King. She's coming."  
  
The King smiled, edging slightly on derangement.  
  
"Good, good. This solves everything."  
  
~***~  
  
Takashi Yamazaki ran towards the four friends sitting on the grass. They looked up, alarmed, at his gasping face. Worried, Sakura quickly asked if Chiharu was all right. He nodded, then looked grimly at the royals seated before him. Grimacing, he repeated his orders.  
  
"The King requests your presence in the throne room right at this minute."  
  
They nodded slowly, wondering why Yamazaki was so nervous. It was only a summons. As they walked by, Yamazaki leaned in to whisper to Sakura 'I'm sorry.' Worried, the four quickly made their way to the throne room. The King was waiting.  
  
"Father, why did you summon us?"  
  
The King grinned at them, the smile making them edge back. The smile was almost one of a madman. He took a second to smile in glee at Syaoran, almost taunting. Syaoran was unnerved.  
  
"I summoned you here to inform you that-"  
  
"Father, what is it?"  
  
They all turned as Prince Touya walked into the room. He looked a bit surprised to see his sister and three friends in the throne room, then shook it off, reasoning that it must just be something that affected all of them.  
  
"Ah, Touya. So glad you could join us. I was just about to tell the happy news. Sakura and Syaoran are no longer betrothed!"  
  
The four gasped. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly glanced at their two best friends. Sakura and Syaoran were shell-shocked. Slowly, they turned to each other, full of sadness, and asked with their eyes if the other had requested this. Once again, their eyes answered each other with a 'no'. Eriol turned to the King.  
  
"Sire, may I ask why?"  
  
"Why, my 'dear' Lord Eriol, friend of the Orithi pig, we are no longer in need of the Orithianian's 'talents'. You see, I've come up with a new solution to our problem."  
  
"But, Sire!"  
  
"Silence, Lord Eriol! You will be quiet when I speak! As I was saying, I've come up with a new solution. We will go to battle! I see that expression, 'Lord Eriol'. I have planned this out. Prince Touya will not go to battle with the troops. He will stay behind and be King in my stead."  
  
"Father, I cannot rule. I have no wife."  
  
"That has been taken care of, son. Fair Princess Kyoko of the Otonashi Kingdom will arrive tomorrow along with her bodyguard/servant Yusaku 'Chris' Godai." (FD: I know, these are names from Maison Ikkoku but its not a crossover. It's just me expressing my feelings of love for the manga. ^^ Oh, and Chris? Usagi-chan's crush. Did I say that out loud? Oops! ^^ Don't kill me Usagi-chan! No one at school knows your nickname so Chris'll never find out! ^^)  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Touya, after failing to find words to argue, fled the room, leaving it silent. Finally, Syaoran got up the nerve to speak.  
  
"S-s-sire?"  
  
"What is it, Orithi?" He spoke the words with such venom.  
  
"I would like to a-a-ask for your d-daughter's h-h-hand in m-m- marriage."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Tomoyo and Eriol, with shock and joy. King Fujitaka with shock and rage. Sakura with shock and unbelievable happiness she never thought she could feel. She was about to embrace him when she remembered her father's presence and utter disgust of him. She turned slowly and saw the King's face contorted with rage and disgust.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! How DARE you ask for MY daughter's hand in MARRIAGE! You Orithi SCUM! NO! NEVER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
He snapped his fingers as two guards jumped out from the sides of the throne. Reluctantly, they manhandled Syaoran into a slave's position. Syaoran, in great despair and hurt by the names called of him, let them. He didn't even try to fight back. The guards dragged him from the room. Syaoran, head dangling down, allowed them. The King smiled, victorious.  
  
"See, daughter? Now you don't have to marry that..piece of filth. You can have a decent prince."  
  
Sakura's eyes watered and mouth twisted into a violent frown. She looked at the man in front of her, her father, who she had once loved more than anyone and now hated more than she thought was possible.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!?!"  
  
With that, she ran from the throne room, sobbing. The King, hurt and confused, turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head sadly and left the room, after Sakura. All that were left were Eriol and Fujitaka.  
  
"Sire, might I suggest?"  
  
"Leave, you friend of Orithi slime!"  
  
Eriol walked from the throne room but as he neared the door, he turned.  
  
"Sire, you have just lost your daughter in more ways than one."  
  
With that he walked out, leaving a confused and saddened King Fujitaka in his wake.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
FD: Wow, I totally turned the plot around, ne? That's what I do. ^^ It should be much more interesting with a crazy King and a new princess and bodyguard. I hope Usagi-chan doesn't kill me tomorrow. ^^0 Well, this will get much darker next chapter, and lots more Syaoran bashing, not that I enjoy it. I love my Syao-kun! Well, that's enough for tonight. For now, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow.' Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9 A Night of Grief

ForeverDestiny: Kon-na-nichiwa! ^^ Wow, can you believe this is already Chapter NINE?!?! Wow. It's really amazing, at least to me. Chapter nine, sheesh. And it's no where near finished yet. Uh-uh. Wow, at this rate it will be probably around fifteen chapters. ^^0 I hope I can think enough to finish. ^^0. Well, this chapter is dedicated to Sakura-san. Why? Because she deserves it. Because she's a great person. Because she's Sakura-san. Take your pick.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 9 A Night of Grief  
  
It was two days later. Sakura had locked herself in her room. Tomoyo paced outside, waiting for any word from her. Syaoran was locked in the dungeons, let out only at night for his 'problem'. Eriol flitted between cells, watching out for Sakura and Syaoran. Touya wandered aimlessly around the castle, everyday. That is, until today.  
  
Today was the day that Princess Kyoko was to arrive. Today at noon. The Prince was in his chambers preparing, Yuki helping. He had even convinced Sakura to come down and meet her. He had to make a good impression, even if it killed him.  
  
~***~ (Time lapse_noon)  
  
A trumpet sounded somewhere. One of those overly-paid trumpeters, no doubt.  
  
"Kyoko-hime of the Otonashi Kingdom and her escort, Yusaku Godai!" He announced. The Kinomotos, plus Eriol, Yuki, and Tomoyo quickly turned to get a good look at the princess. They were not disappointed.  
  
Kyoko-hime was beautiful. It was no joke that her reputation had spread quickly. She had shoulder-length black hair which seemed to shine as she walked. Her warm chocolate eyes showed a kindness almost equal to Sakura's. She wore a bright blue dress, floor-length, that swished around.  
  
Alongside her walked a tall man. He had soft brown hair, short-cut. His blue eyes shone in the bright sun. (FD: Usagi-chan, if his eyes aren't blue, gomen. I couldn't remember. ^^0) He walked with a purpose, a gait of pride. He was a protector, in all senses of the word.  
  
She walked up slowly to the King and curtsied. The King nodded, smiling. She then bowed to Prince Touya and Yuki, although when she rose, she gave Yuki a threatening glare, which only Eriol noticed.  
  
"King Kinomoto, I am glad to finally meet. I am honored to be betrothed to your son." As she spoke those words, a strange look came over Yusaku's face. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"We gratefully welcome you to our castle, Princess. Please feel welcome to anything in it."  
  
"Thank you, milord." She yawned. "Alas, I grow weary from a long night's travel. May I ask my room so I may rest for awhile." The King smiled.  
  
"Of course, Princess. Sir Yuki, please show the Princess to her room. I wish to speak to my son. You others are dismissed." Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked off, catching one last glance to the Princess. Kyoko, Yusaku (who had asked them all to call him Chris) and Sir Yuki all headed off to the Princess's room. Touya and Fujitaka stayed behind.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sir Yuki, may I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Of course, milady. What do you desire?"  
  
"I only ask a walk at dusk. I understand you are my betrothed's best friend and I would like to discuss him with you." Yuki smiled.  
  
"Of course, milady."  
  
~***~  
  
"I don't know. There's something I don't like about that woman."  
  
"You're just paranoid, Eriol."  
  
"No, Eriol's right. Something is wrong about her."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"You guys are just scared by a new Princess. She's perfectly fine if you ask me."  
  
~***~ (Time lapse_near dusk)  
  
"You've got till six tomorrow morning, slime! Be here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be here.":  
  
Slowly, Syaoran made his way into the forest and to meet his fate.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sir Yuki, it is a nice night, ne?"  
  
Yuki nodded. He, Kyoko, and Chris were walking along the gardens and slowly and unbeknownst to Yuki, making their way towards the forest.  
  
"So, tell me about my husband-to-be."  
  
As Yuki started to talk of Touya, Kyoko silently and effortlessly led him into the forest. Soon, it was dark. After his spiel about how Touya was great and all that, Yuki glanced around to find himself alone and lost in the middle of the woods. A wolf's howl chilled his bones. He soon heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
He turned and saw...a little brown bunny. Confused, he went over to pet it. He reached his hand down to pat its little head when he saw its eyes. They were blood red. Jumping back, the bunny seemed to grow. It reached out its paws and called out in Japanese:  
  
"Oh God of Darkness, I call upon you! Your daughter, Kaori, wishes for your intervention.-----"  
  
Chris walked out from behind a tree and glared menacingly at Yuki. Slowly he stretched and morphed, revealing his true form: that of the bird- beast Seito. Chuckling, he watched his mistress continue her chant.  
  
"---This mortal must be killed in the name of----ah!"  
  
A wolf jumped from the foliage and attacked the bunny. Seito pulled it off her and held it in a firm grip. The bunny nodded at Seito and continued the chant while Seito grinned at the wolf and laughed.  
  
"Oh God of Darkness, I call upon you! Your daughter, Kaori, wishes for your intervention. This mortal must be killed in the name of Kiyoko, your beloved. Kill this Yuki, in the name of Kaori, Mock Orithi of Darkness, and Kiyoko, Orithi of Darkness. So make it!"  
  
A mystical wind took shape and slammed Yuki in the forehead, knocking him down. He struggled a bit, then fell still. Seito grinned.  
  
"He's dead, Mistress Kaori."  
  
"Good, my pet. Now use Syaoran."  
  
Seito walked to Yuki's body and used Syaoran's claws to make wolf struggle marks on the cadaver. Kaori grinned.  
  
"Good, good. Now, we must finish the plan!" Slowly, the rabbit transformed into Kyoko-hime as Seito drank a blue potion. He, too, returned to his human form of Chris. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
A scream resounded through the castle as princess and bodyguard ran to the doors.  
  
"WOLF! WOLF!"  
  
~***~  
  
"I have not received a message in two days. I worry about my son. You are to go to the Kinomoto Kingdom and..check on him."  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
FD: Yeah, I know. Crappy chapter. I was a bit uninspired. Well, at least Yuki's gone. I'm sorry Yuki lovers, but he had to die. If he hadn't, something BAD would happen to the plot. Truly! So, this is it for this chapter. Go read Aore and Sakura-san's stories. They are good! ^^ Well, I don't understand Aore's but I said I'd plug her, so PLUG! But I understand Sakura-san's and they are REALLY good, so READ THEM! Okay? ^^0 Well, that's all for tonight. This is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 10 The Accusation and A Mysterio...

ForeverDestiny: Hi all! ^^ Sorry about faking you out with the alternating chapter thing with TSF(CKN) *shameless self promoting sticker*. I just want to write this first but I will got back to TSF(CKN) *self promoting sticker*. That's enough of that. Also, once again, we have my English teacher, Ms. Asbury, with us! Hi Ms. Asbury! Let's see, what was the last chapter that Ms. Asbury read? CHAPTER 5?!?!?! Wow, Ms. Asbury missed a lot! Well, to fill her in, and any of you who forgot *poke poke*, here is a brief summery of the past five chapters:  
  
Syaoran has recovered from all the attacks on him and the King has discovered that he is Orithi. At first, we think that the King is slowly accepting it, but he pulls a trick on us when he shows that he has gone INSANE! We found out the King's past with the Orithi and it isn't pretty. He had Syaoran thrown in jail and the engagement called off. He then betrothed Prince Touya to Princess Kyoko of the Otonashi Kingdom, who is really Kaori, who is the daughter of Kiyoko, who is the person behind this whole evil plot! She and her bodyguard, Yusaku 'Chris' Godai, arrived last chapter and killed Sir Yukito, but disguised it as a wolf attack. At the tail end of the last chapter, a mysterious stranger was sent to the Kinomoto Kingdom.  
  
I think that's about it. Wow, that's a lot in five chapters. Now, onto the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko doesn't own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Accusation and A Mysterious New Friend  
  
"Li Syaoran, you know why you are here."  
  
"Excuse me, Sire, but I do not."  
  
The King's face contorted with rage. Sakura and Tomoyo watched, sobbing, remembering Sir Yukito and worrying for Syaoran. There was no way he would have killed Sir Yuki. Eriol grimly watched, wondering what the King would think of his friend, although knowing his prejudice would affect his decision. Touya sat next to the King, not paying attention, his face showing only pain. Kyoko and Chris were not present.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about!"  
  
"I'm afraid I do not. By the way, why isn't Sir Yukito present?"  
  
His face showed clear puzzlement. Unfortunately, the King didn't notice.  
  
"How DARE you mock! HOW DARE YOU! You know very well that Sir Yuki is dead! By YOUR hand or should I say, paw?"  
  
Syaoran was stunned, silent. It was very obvious to everyone but the King that there was no way this clueless Prince knew about the death of the knight and was not guilty. Unfortunately, the King, blinded by hate and sadness for the boy who was like a son, was not paying attention.  
  
"For the death of the Knight, Sir Yukito of Kinomoto, I hereby sentence you to death by hanging on this coming Friday, at sunset."  
  
Syaoran, still stunned, nodded silently and let himself be removed by the guards. Sakura screamed and ran from the room, sobbing, tailed by Tomoyo, also crying. Eriol shook his head and walked slowly from the room. The King just sat and smiled insanely.  
  
~***~  
  
A knock on the giant oak doors alerted the King to a visitor's presence.  
  
"What is it?" He called drolly.  
  
The doors opened slowly and a man he did not recognize walked into the throne room. He had short black hair and intense gray eyes. He walked up to the King and gave a amusingly large bow, which the King smiled at and laughed. 'Just as I thought,' the man thought. 'He's lost it.'  
  
"O Sire, I have come from the Takahashi Kingdom to offer my services which I believe have been requested. As you may know, the old women's servant's uniforms are just so out of style, nowadays. You need to look ahead! I'm here to design you some new uniforms. What do you say? You don't want to be out of style, do you?"  
  
"No! I would never want to be out of style! Style is something you stay in! Of course, start today! My servants must be wearing the latest, or your payment will be considerably less than your charge."  
  
"O my King, I would never dream of making bad designs. That goes against my morals! Start today, you say? Well, just gather the women servants to a room, and I will take measurements!"  
  
The King smiled.  
  
"Excellent! I will. Your room will be on the top floor of the castle, next to the ballroom."  
  
"Yes, my King. I go to prepare."  
  
As the man turned away, the King called out to him.  
  
"Sir, I never got your name!"  
  
The man turned and grinned.  
  
"Just call me Tatsumi."  
  
~***~  
  
The man called Tatsumi walked down the corridor, leading to his room. As he walked, he passed by a blue-haired man. After passing, they both stopped and walked back a bit. After getting a good look at each other, they smiled and gave each other a giant hug.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"J!"  
  
Tatsumi stepped back a bit.  
  
"Here I am Tatsumi, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"Of course, Tatsumi-kun." Eriol winked. "But what brings you here?"  
  
"The war brewing, of course, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol's face grew wide.  
  
"Have you found?"  
  
"No," Tatsumi cut him off, "but that was what I was in the process of doing when I saw you. I have narrowed the possibilities down to a servant in the Kinomoto Kingdom. I should find them sometime today." His face broke out into a grin. "I'm very excited!"  
  
Eriol smiled. "As you should be."  
  
"But what of the Prince? Has he found his yet?"  
  
Eriol's face grew grim.  
  
"Yes, he has but he has been charged with a crime he did not commit and is sentenced to death by hanging on Friday at sunset."  
  
"This cannot be!"  
  
"Unfortunately, we have no proof that he is innocent."  
  
"But he found his-"  
  
"She cannot help now."  
  
Tatsumi sighed.  
  
"Then we just have to find a way to prove him innocent. Until then, would you like to help me get measurements of the women servants for a new servant's uniform?"  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"You do realize you are taking Tomoyo-chan's job, right?"  
  
"Who's Tomoyo?"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
FD: Well, do you hate me now? I sentenced Syaoran to death! Ack! I still can't believe I did it! Don't worry though. He can take care of himself, I think. ^^0 You'll find out Tatsumi's real name next chapter, I think. A big thank you to Ms. Asbury! Hope you liked it! R+R minna! Until next time, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' Ja ne! 


	12. Chapter 11 A Finding of the Hidden

ForeverDestiny: Hi all! ^^ Want to know the REAL reason I didn't give Tatsumi's real name last chapter? Because the guy he's based on is in my English class and if I gave the name, Ms. Asbury would have known who I was talking about. Good save, Naoko. ^^0 And yes, all of you who are not Usagi- chan and don't know, he is my crush. Blah blah blah. Everyone okay now? Good! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko does not own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the Kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Finding of the Hidden  
  
"What do you want, Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran was tired. His whole body hurt. A cell was not the most comfortable place to live. And it didn't help that the guards treated him like dirt. What happened to treating a prince differently? Some guards still gave him a bit a dignity but most reveled the chance to defile a prince. It didn't help that he was in here for supposedly killing the most beloved knight in the whole Kingdom. Here he was lower than dirt. Glancing at Eriol through the bars, he could clearly see the smirk plastered on his friend's face.  
  
"He's here."  
  
Syaoran wasn't in the mood for these games right now.  
  
"Who's here, Eriol? I haven't got all day!"  
  
"Calm down, my dear little cousin. Why, quite simply, Tatsumi is here."  
  
"Eriol, I don't know anyone named Tatsumi. Baka."  
  
"Why, my cute little cousin, Tatsumi is just an alias. The name we know him by-" he leaned in to whisper to Syaoran, "is Jeremy."  
  
Syaoran's face lit up. His old childhood friend was here! They all knew Jeremy wasn't his real name but no one knew his real name. Jeremy was their age and had been their best friend since they were little. Not only that, he also shared a dark secret. Suddenly, Syaoran's face clouded over.  
  
"But why, Eriol? Surely, Mother does not know I am locked up so. If she found out a war will start and as much as I hate to die, I would before start a war with the Kinomoto Kingdom."  
  
"I know." Eriol sighed. "Apparently that is not the reason he is here. He's tracked his here. They are a servant in the Kinomoto Castle. Isn't that exciting for our dear friend?"  
  
Syaoran smiled but couldn't help feeling a bit disturbed. Surely it was coincidental that both of theirs were found in the Kinomoto Castle. He'd worry about it later. This was cause for celebration.  
  
"That is great for him. Does he know who yet?"  
  
"I believe he is searching now."  
  
~***~  
  
"So, 26x17. Got it. I'll see you later, Mikako."  
  
"See you, Tatsumi-sama."  
  
The girl tittered and walked out the door, winking widely at Jeremy. Jeremy just sighed. 'When will these girls figure out I'm not going for them? I'm just designing uniforms.'  
  
The door opened and a girl with brown, curly hair walked in. He looked down at his list. 'Rika Sasaki, engaged to Tereda-sensei.' Tereda- sensei? Was this list to formal to give him a first name of this Tereda guy? Then again, it was made by an insane king, so he guessed he'd give it a break.  
  
"Rika-san?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
He moved around her, taking measurements. Arms to shoulder, head to neck, even eyebrows to nose. Then, he began his act. He itched the back of his neck, then began to fiddle with something. Rika took interest in what he was doing and watched. Finally, he turned to her,  
  
"Rika-san, I've got a pendent around my neck. It's really annoying me right now and I can't quite reach it to get it off. Would you get it off for me?"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Of course, Tatsumi-sama."  
  
Rika walked behind Jeremy and tried to undo the latch of the pendent. To her bewilderment, it would not come undone. She tried over and over, but the more she almost got it off, the more it would stay firmly around his neck. She sighed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Tatsumi-sama, but I cannot get it off."  
  
Jeremy just sighed. Another one down.  
  
"That's okay, Rika-san. I'll just ask the next girl to try." He looked down at his sheet of measurements. "Well, I think we're done here. I'll see you later with your new uniform?"  
  
"Hai, Tatsumi-sama. Sayonara."  
  
Rika left and Jeremy sighed. How many more would he have to go through? Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a petite figure with short, straight brown hair and brown eyes that her glasses almost completely covered. She smiled at him.  
  
He looked down at his list. 'Naoko Yanagisawa, no family or lovers known'. Well, that helped, he guessed. At least if it was her, he wouldn't have to contend with anyone.  
  
"Naoko-san? Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I've never done this before but I did read about it one time, except the guy taking measurements was really a ghost."  
  
Jeremy laughed. "Well, I assure you I am of the living."  
  
He walked around her, taking measurements, like he had with Rika and every other girl he had seen that day. About halfway through he went into his act with the pendent.  
  
"Naoko-san, this pendant around my neck is really annoying me but I can't seem to reach around to get it off. Would you mind taking it off for me?"  
  
"Sure, Tatsumi-sama."  
  
Naoko walked around, behind Jeremy and reached to take off the pendent. As soon as she set a hand on the latch, a bright white light engulfed the room. Naoko screamed and hid behind Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and welcomed the light. He'd found her. He'd finally found her.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: ^^ I like that chapter. I personally think it's one of my best. I would like to know what you think, minna-san. I'm getting fewer and fewer reviews. Remember what R+R means, minna? That little button done there is lonely and you would make it very happy by clicking on it. Be a Button Friend. I'll post this chapter's Button Friends next chappie. Till then, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow.' Ja ne.  
  
PS: You want to be a Button Friend, doncha? Then hit the little button! 


	13. Chapter 12 A Night Ride

ForeverDestiny: Gomen for the long wait, all. I would have written sooner but for two reasons: 1) I had my birthday last weekend and I am now 15! And 2) I had to read Wuthering Heights by Friday (which I hadn't done so shh!!) which is the most depressing book on the planet! Normally (at least this year) I am a very happy-go-lucky person but a chapter of WH and I want to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out! I hate this! So, to cheer myself up (and to not do my algebra yet), Chapter 12 of Night's Heart!  
  
Last Chapters Button Friends: ~Usagi-chan: Hiya Usagi! Thanks for reviewing, even if you are extremely weird ~Sakura-san: The Review Button appreciates it. Really. Thanks for the luck, cause I need it! ^^0 And thanks for liking last chapter. ~sweetcherry: Thanks. You're ever so kind. ^^ Yes, you are a button friend, one of the privileged few. Be proud.  
  
Be Proud of your Buttoness and review this chappie. To be a Button Friend, all you have to do is review! It's not hard, so embrace your Buttoness and review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Little Naoko does not own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 12 A Night Ride  
  
Naoko, cowering behind Tatsumi/Jeremy, let out a sudden shriek which echoed through the corridor, alerting Jeremy to her fear. With a laugh, he crouched down and pulled her up by the arm, showing her the true brilliance of the surrounding room. Amazed, Naoko gaped. It was beautiful. The funny thing was that the light seemed to shine not from any object in the room, but the two of them.  
  
"W-W-What's going on?" Naoko managed to gasp. Jeremy laughed.  
  
"There are some things I must tell you now, Naoko-chan."  
  
Naoko nodded mutely, only subconsciously noticing the change from 'san' to 'chan'.  
  
"First of all, my name is not Tatsumi. You can call me Jeremy."  
  
Naoko nodded, surprisingly not surprised.  
  
"Also, I'm not human. I'm an Orithi."  
  
This brought Naoko back to her senses. Being Sakura's lady-in- waiting, she knew all about Syaoran and how he had supposedly killed Sir Yuki. Although she didn't particularly believe that Prince Syaoran was responsible, she did know that Orithi were dangerous beings. She jumped a little and took a step back. Sensing her unease, Jeremy decided to be a little more careful.  
  
"I know what your thinking. You're Sakura-hime's lady-in-waiting, are you not? So you are afraid of me because you know of Syaoran. I will not lie to you, Syaoran is my friend. We've been friends since we were small children. We are slightly different though. Syaoran is Mock Orithi, while I am just Orithi. I have been Orithi since birth, an Orithi of Light."  
  
This calmed Naoko for no reason she knew. He just..made her feel better. Comforted. But that was silly. She didn't know what she was thinking.  
  
"What does all this have to do with me?"  
  
Jeremy smiled.  
  
"All an Orithi's life, he or she searches. Once found, the Orithi is happy and will be more powerful and content for the rest of their life. The thing an Orithi searches for is their Familiar."  
  
"You mean, like witches have cats as familiars, that kind of familiar?"  
  
"Yes and no. Orithi Familiars are both companions and.something else. You see, Orithi have human Familiars. The Familiar, like an animal familiar, stays with them and helps them, but is also their soul mate. Naoko-chan, that light just proved it. Only one's Familiar can undo that clasp. You, Naoko, are my Familiar."  
  
~***~  
  
"Kyoko-hime?"  
  
Kyoko stuck her head out the door to the smiling face of Lord Eriol.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have a gift for you and Chris. If you would follow me?"  
  
With that he started to walk away. Kyoko followed, trailed by Chris, who had heard the whole thing. Eriol led them to the stables. Finally, he stopped in front of two stalls.  
  
"A gift for Kyoko-hime and Chris Godai. Two horses. Please take a night ride, for this was the point of the gift. Signed, Anonymous."  
  
In the stalls, two horses stared at their new owners. One, white with black splotches and steely gray eyes, stared at his rider, Chris. The other, brown with brown eyes, stared at Kyoko, almost as if sizing up her new rider. She had a small stone around her horse neck. No one noticed Eriol leave.  
  
Kyoko looked at Chris.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"What is that around my horses neck?"  
  
"I don't sense any bad magic about it. I wouldn't worry."  
  
"All right."  
  
And so they saddled the horses up and followed their givers advice for a ride. It was the perfect opportunity to discuss their evil plans. And neither noticed their horses ears pick up.  
  
~***~  
  
"You really should meet him, Sakura. He'd cheer you up!"  
  
"That's kind of you, Naoko, but I really don't feel like meeting this mystery man of yours."  
  
The argument had been going for a few minutes in Sakura's bedchambers. Naoko had been trying to get Sakura to meet Jeremy but Sakura had been so depressed since the sentencing that she hadn't done anything but lay around. Naoko was sure she could remedy that.  
  
"You really should, Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo, not you too."  
  
"Yes, me too. I really think you should get up and about. Everyone's worried about you."  
  
"There's something I haven't told you about him, Princess."  
  
"What's that, Naoko?"  
  
The story spilled out about him being an Orithi and her soul mate but the thing that got Sakura to agree to meet him was the fact that he was an old friend of Syaoran's.  
  
~***~  
  
Two hours later, Sakura retired to her bedchambers, much happier after meeting this mysterious Jeremy. And as she stared into the night, for the first time in the past while, she felt hope.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
FD: Well, whatcha think? Come and R+R, minna! Be a Button Friend! Well, I've got to go study with Kelly for my Hiragana test so, I must be off. This is your authoress saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter 13 A Call To Arms

ForeverDestiny: Konbanwa Minna! ^^0 Gomen for the LONG wait. I have had a VERY busy past few weeks. Two jobs and LOTS of homework. (I need the money ^^0 I don't get much though) Well, I won't take a lot of time talking today, I've been getting way too many death threats from Usagi-chan! So, here are the button friends from last chappie:  
  
~sweetcherry: I like your rendition of that song, ^^. Thanks for the kind words (and liking my pairing.)  
  
~PrincessSerena66: Thanks for the reviews. Wow, you love this story? ^^0 I'm going to have a big head by the end of this story. But please don't scare me with scary words like 'hell'. ^^0 That's the kind of review that scares people. Next time, I wouldn't leave scary, threatening reviews. I imply nothing. ^^0  
  
~Sakura-san: I love you! ^^0 Just had to say that. Hope you have a good time with the Joy Luck Club (we had to read excerpts from it last year). Thanks for the birthday greeting! ^^ Thanks for all the nice things, and once again, Thank You and I LOVE YOU! ^^0 hehe. And update your story! Grrr...  
  
~Kira: Thank you! I love your name! It's soo simple that its brilliant! ^^0  
  
Thanks to all the button friends of this chapter. Want to be a button friend? Just review. It's easy (and the review button will love you forever!) Be proud of your Buttoness, and be ready for chapter 13!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko doesn't own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the Kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart Chapter 13 A Call to Arms  
  
iKnock/i   
  
"What is it?"  
  
i Knock/i  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone know. I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
iKNOCK/i  
  
"All right! All right!" Syaoran stood and walked across the cell to get to the door. He saw the guard, one of the ones who hated him, looking a little depressed. This could only mean good things for Syaoran. He smiled as he faced the guard.  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"Visitor."  
  
The guard shoved a cloaked man into the cell, then locked it again. He mouthed 'good luck', then walked away.  
  
Syaoran stared at the man. With the emerald green cloak on, he couldn't tell anything about the man, but he could feel the guy's eyes on him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Of course, L-chan."  
  
iL-chan?/i The name rang a bell. But it couldn't be!  
  
"J-chan?"  
  
The man took off his cloak. Jeremy stood in front of him, in full glory. The two embraced.  
  
"Wow, J-chan! I haven't seen you in soo long! How are you? Have you found your Familiar?"  
  
Jeremy smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, L-chan. Yes, I have found my Familiar."  
  
It was then that Syaoran noticed the missing pendent.  
  
"Of course, I should have realized. And who is it?"  
  
"You'll never believe it."  
  
"Who? Not..Tomoyo?"  
  
"No, no! I believe she would be Eriol's if he were Orithi." They smiled at each other. "No, it's Naoko."  
  
"Sakura's lady-in-waiting?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, imagine that. Your Familiar being mine's servant."  
  
"Excuse me, servant? And Sakura-hime is your Familiar?"  
  
"Didn't Eriol tell you?"  
  
"He just said you found her, he didn't say anything about her being the princess!"  
  
"Well, surprise!"  
  
"Funny, very funny."  
  
~***~  
  
"Men, you know why you are here. You are part of the Kingdom's army. We set off now into battle against the forces out to destroy this Kingdom. Fight for your family and fight for your life!"  
  
With those words, King Fujitaka led his army out onto the battlefield against the bird beasts.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: Did I just spring that last battle on you? I'm sorry, I just had to put that in there. Here's chappie 13, Usagi! R+R minna! Be a Button Friend. Let's beat four! Till 14, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying, 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 14 The Battle's Begun

ForeverDestiny: Hi all! ^^ Gomen for the wait. Naoko is a little uninspired but she get CCS manga the other day and now is VERY inspired! ^^ She also watch Saint Tail and love that now too. So, today's tidbit from Naoko: Watch Saint Tail! ^^0 Umm, I'm just going to go right into Button Friends now, so, Yay! ^^0  
  
Chapter 13 Button Friends:  
  
~kawaii-sakurasyaoran: Too lazy to sign in, ne? Wow, that's pretty lazy. ^^0 I'm updating now, and I would email you but by the time I update, I'd forget. Trust me. Ask some of the other people that have asked for emails. They'll tell you that they probably got about one or less. ^^0 Naoko just a little absent-minded.  
  
~sweetcherry: Assassins? Hoe? Scary.o.o Naoko is scared of assassins. ::hides in a corner:: but, maybe ^^. I don't know. I'm just weird. ^^0  
  
~Usagi-chan: Usagi-chan is maybe more absent minded than Naoko. Didn't know I posted it the night before. Bad, Usagi-chan! ^^0 Just kidding. Thanks for the review, Usagi.  
  
~PrincessSerena66: Naoko forgives you. ^^ Happy Belated Birthday! No one got you a present for your birthday? That is sooooooo sad! What can Naoko do? ::thinks:: I got it!  
  
ATTENTION: This chapter is dedicated to PrincessSerena66, who's birthday was December 1. Wish her happy birthday!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko does not own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the kind. ^^  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 14 The Battle's Begun  
  
"What?!?! The King's already taken the troops to battle?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. This Morning, Sir."  
  
Eriol paced the throne room. He knew the King wasn't in his right mind, but to send the men into battle at this early stage spelt disaster. He decided he must first do what had to be done.  
  
"Yamazaki, go free Syaoran from the dungeons. Chiharu, gather Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Tatsumi here."  
  
The two of them sped off in different directions. Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo appeared.  
  
"What is it, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Sakura still wasn't in a good mood, but he knew she would be once Syaoran was back. Suddenly, Naoko and Jeremy appeared from another doorway.  
  
"E, what is it?"  
  
"In a second, J. We have to wait for them all to arrive."  
  
This got him confused looks but he waited. A few minutes later, Syaoran, bruised, dirty, and tired, walked into the throne room. Sakura gasped and was stunned silent for a second, before launching herself on him. Syaoran, even if he was being squeezed to death, enjoyed the embrace anyway, and hugged her back, laughing. Everyone else stared at Eriol. He dared go against the King's orders?  
  
"My friends, I greet you with bad news. The King has already taken the troops into battle."  
  
A gasp was heard about the room. Everyone looked at Eriol, astounded. Eriol just looked to Jeremy.  
  
"Jeremy, Naoko, what are our enemies' plans?"  
  
This cause Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran to glance, surprised, at Naoko and Jeremy. Why would they know?  
  
"Well, Eriol-sama." Naoko began.  
  
"Sama?" Eriol asked, smiling.  
  
"Eriol-s, kun! They plan to wipe out as many of our troops as they can with the first battle. Then, in the second battle, they'll send half of their legions to the actual battlefield, and half here. Then, they will kidnap Sakura and Syaoran. Once done, the rest of the troops will go back to the battlefield and kill any remaining Kinomoto legions."  
  
Everyone stared, wide-eyed, but Jeremy because he already knew. What a horrible thing to do!  
  
"We can't let them get away with it! We have to fight!"  
  
They all looked at Sakura. This wasn't their normal, meek, Sakura- hime talking. This girl was enraged. Syaoran put an arm around her.  
  
"I'm with you!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three!"  
  
Jeremy looked at Naoko, who smiled.  
  
"I guess we are too."  
  
"Well, Eriol, what's the plan?"  
  
Eriol grinned at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"First, we need to train our secret weapon."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
FD: Well, funky plot twist, ne? Secret weapon? What could that mean? ^^0 R+R, minna! Remember, Be the Button! Button Friends our needed. And once again, Happy Birthday to PrincessSerena66! Well, until next time, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and Have a Pleasant Tomorrow!' Ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 15 The Gathering

ForeverDestiny: Gomen for the long wait. I bet ya'll thought I died, ne? ^^0 Gomen. I'm just sitting here, eating pocky. Yum. Believe it or not, I will probably be able to write two chapters this week, what with creative writing due on Friday. So, enjoy this chappie!  
  
Button Friends for Chappie 14:  
  
Gomen all, but I don't have time this time. If you review for this chappie too, I will mention that you were a Button Friend for last chapter. Thanks so much! Gomen ^^0  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the Kind. ^^0  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chappie 15 The Gathering  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
The battle had been long and hard. King Fujitaka's troops had won, although with all the causalities on both sides, it was a hollow victory. Just as Naoko and Jeremy had predicted, a week later, the battle recommenced. Kyoko and Chris had slipped out after that, and they could only assume they were headed for battle. And, just as told by Eriol, our friends followed a couple miles behind.  
  
~***~  
  
"So, tell me once again Eriol, what is this brilliant plan of yours?"  
  
"You know it, Syaoran, so stop asking already!"  
  
"Let's just make camp."  
  
The eight set up a simple camp. Syaoran and Eriol went to get firewood, Yamazaki went for fish, and Jeremy watched over the girls as they cleaned up. An hour later, the eight friends were eating cooked fish while chatting quietly. The battle was only miles ahead and they were quiet, for this would be the last stop before they hit the battlefield and would be forced to fight.  
  
After awhile, they all went to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Eriol began battle preparations. Gathering them all together, he began to talk.  
  
"All right, today's the day, friends. Tomoyo and Chiharu will stay here. I will go out and fight. Yamazaki will stay with the girls. Sakura and Syaoran know what to do. And Naoko and Jeremy will be our steeds."  
  
"Steeds?" Sakura looked doubtful. She would ride her lady-in-waiting and her Familiar?  
  
"Yes, Sakura-hime, steed." Eriol turned to Jeremy, who smiled. He gently unclasped his necklace and placed around Naoko's neck. The smiled at each other for a second. Then, they transformed.  
  
"Horses?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Eriol grinned.  
  
"When a real Orithi of Light has his Familiar wear his pendent, they can both transform into the Orithi's form."  
  
Indeed, Jeremy and Naoko had transformed: Jeremy into a white horse with black splotches and steely gray eyes and Naoko into a brown horse with brown eyes. They looked unfazed.  
  
"So, are we off?"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
FD: I know, I know, short. I had to leave off because I didn't want to write about the battle until next chapter. This was a catch up chapter. Next chappie will be longer and I'll describe the battle. So, until then, this is your authoress ForeverDestiny saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' Ja ne! 


	17. Chapter 16 The Battle

ForeverDestiny: Howdy all! ::dodges rotten tomatoes:: Gomen, gomen. I made a promise, didn't keep it, then made ya'll wait for.what.three months? ^^0 Guess I'm just taking a leaf out of Sakura-san's book. * bu-dum-ching! * ^^0 Since this story's close to the end, I think I'll drop the button friends. Why? Because I'm sure all of you are thinking right now "Shut up, Naoko, and get on with it!", so I will. ^^ Enjoy the long awaited Chapter 16!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko doesn't own CCS.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 16 The Battle  
  
They rode swiftly toward the battlefield. Eriol had left wards on the castle before they left so that the birdbeasts would not be able to attack. That meant, though, that they would turn back and head for the battle, not making this any safer.  
  
All of the sudden, the noise got louder. As they turned a ridge, the battle came in sight. Thousands of bodies, in motion, fighting. You couldn't distinguish one person from another. In the middle of it all, King Fujitaka commanded his troupes from atop his most noble horse, Keroberous. They stood, mystified, on the hilltop. Eriol glanced at his two companions.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
They gave him a grim nod and they rode into the battle, toward King Fujitaka. Eriol had made a spell to make them invisible for the next twenty minutes to all but each other and the king. Soon, they pulled up alongside him.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" The King looked amazed and mad. "And you! What are you doing here, either of you?!?"  
  
"Calm down, King. We're here to help. All of this can be stopped if you just let Sakura and Syaoran-"  
  
"NO! My daughter is to get out of this battle now!"  
  
"But King,"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
The King's face was livid. He would not let his only daughter fight in the war. Eriol could understand that. He had anticipated it. He nodded quickly and they turned to start Plan B. What stopped them, however, was a wayward arrow.  
  
The King wasn't expecting it. He was watching them leave, making sure of Sakura's safety. Even though hi s mind had gone, he still loved his daughter. He couldn't have seen the arrow coming towards him. He didn't notice it until it struck his chest.  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!" Sakura's scream cut through the air, even if only nine other ears heard it. They went galloping back towards the King. It had gotten him in the chest, right where his heart was. He wouldn't survive much longer. He looked his daughter in the eyes.  
  
"I love you, Sakura. Make sure Touya's alright. Be happy, honey." He quickly looked up to Syaoran. "Take care of her." And with a slump, he was gone.  
  
"Otousan? Otousan? Answer me, Otousan!" Sakura wouldn't believe it. She shook her father. "Otousan, wake up!"  
  
Syaoran put an arm around her. She turned toward him, tears in her eyes. He hugged her and she cried into his arms. Eriol watched the two momentarily, then turned toward the direction the fateful arrow had come from. The quick flash of dark brown told him all he needed to know.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, she's here. It's time."  
  
The two nodded slowly. It was time.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: Well, there is roughly two chapter left, if I follow my outline. ::yeah right:: ^^0 So I hope you enjoyed this. (crying heard and shouts of "you monster! You killed Fujitaka!) Heh heh ^^0 Sorry guys. And thank Usagi-chan (Aore, I think her name is here) for this chapter. She gave me the full range: reminders-(death threats-( pleads-( begs--(on her knees at lunch. Sorry, Usagi. But Lookie, I wrote! ^^ Until next time, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny saying "Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" 


	18. Chapter 17 The Final Battle

ForeverDestiny: Don't hurt me! I swear I didn't realize that inspiration would be this fleeting. I swear! ::grumble grumble:: Well, Froshie year has ended and I'm a Soph now. So, I will end this fic roughly around the time I started it last year. This fic took a year to write and I hope it turns out as well as I think it may. Well, let us get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko does not own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Slowly, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran walked toward the middle of the battlefield. The fighters moved aside, unknowingly, as if pushed by an invisible force. From across the way, Kaori, Kiyoko, and Seito walked much the same way towards the same point of battle. Eriol looked at the others.  
  
"You are ready, are you not?" Kiyoko nodded.  
  
"Ah, Lord Eriol, we have been ready for awhile. Prepare to meet the end." The six took their places in the ancient circle. A force field jetted out from the center, enclosing them in a sort of bubble. Fighting ceased as everyone turned to watch. Kaori began to get nervous.  
  
"Get ready, Kaori." Sakura took her first good look at Kaori.  
  
"So that's your real name, Kyoko. Where's the real Kyoko Otonashi?" Kiyoko laughed, a harsh, grating sound.  
  
"Bound and imprisoned in her own dungeon. The value of all nobles!" A sudden thought struck Sakura.  
  
"You shot my father, didn't you?" Kiyoko cackled. Her answer was clear. Sakura shook with rage. "How could you?!?! You loved him, and then you kill him?!?!" Kiyoko stared straight at Sakura, her face emotionless.  
  
"Hai, I loved your father. But he didn't love me. He turned me in. He stole my life. FOR A PEASANT GIRL! A filthy, illiterate, swine of a human being. I've wandered this country for years now, and I know what its like. I can't believe he DID THIS to me! And then, he goes and has you and your brother. That THING has reproduced. Sakura, you should be MY daughter."  
  
"O-o-okaasan?" Kiyoko spun around to face Kaori.  
  
"SHUT UP! You are NOT my daughter and NEVER WILL BE!! You are one of those peasant pigs that I found wandering around when you were young. Unfortunately, you survived our little meeting. Much like lover boy over there. But you, Kaori, you were dark, like me. You were my substitute for what I never had. But you could never be my daughter!" And then she slapped Kaori. She slapped her with all the pain and rage that she had felt over the years. It's sound reverberated across the battlefield. All was silent. A single tear rolled down Kaori's cheek. Kiyoko turned back to the three.  
  
"Now, enough waiting! Let us fight! Kaori, it is time!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Sakura moved behind Syaoran and placed a hand on his neck. Seito, moved behind Kaori, and did the same. For a moment, time stood still.  
  
Sakura gently took the clasp of Syaoran's pendent. Light streamed forth from it. At the same time, Seito grabbed the clasp of Kaori's pendent. A stream of darkness came forth. Then, silence. Who would make the first move?  
  
"NO!"  
  
The sound bounced off everything. It drew attention from the birds, the beasts, even the trees. Everyone turned to Kaori., who had cried out.  
  
"No, I can't do this." Kiyoko turned to her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kaori glared at Kiyoko.  
  
"I mean, I can't do this. You admitted it, I'm NOT your daughter and as such, I can no longer be part of your schemes, you witch! I renounce this! I renounce my powers as Mock Orithi of Darkness!"  
  
At the sound of her words, thunder clapped. Lightening cracked like a whip and the Heavens opened. A light streamed down and struck Kaori and Seito, pulling them into a hovering position. The light was so bright that no one could see. Soon, a man descended. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it was Yusaku Godai. He touched the ground, opened his eyes, smiled, and stretched out his arms. Seconds later, a woman gently fell. She wore white and golden robes, her hair was a rich red, and she looked gentle as a lamb. She softly fell into the arms of the man. Once they were both safely on the ground, the Heavens closed again.  
  
The woman opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes, one could now see, were the brightest blue. Seito looked down and smiled. She looked around and then finally, down at the pendent hanging from her neck.  
  
"I-I-I've become an Orithi of Light. Seito, I've become an Orithi of Light!" She laughed blissfully and hugged her beloved Seito. He smiled.  
  
"I too have been reborn, my dear. Do not let us recall our past. Let you call me Mino and I call you Aore. We will live happily ever after." They gazed at each other and walked slightly off.  
  
Kiyoko fumed. Her fighters were gone. She turned back to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Give up, witch?" Kiyoko grinned.  
  
"Never. I'll just have to fight you myself." Kiyoko took off her own pendent and placed it on her ankle. "You see, I am my own Familiar!" Kiyoko then began to cackle.  
  
Sakura took off Syaoran's pendent and placed it around her neck. They grabbed hands and faced the old witch.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And they walked to their destiny.  
  
THE END.  
  
ForeverDestiny: Wha?!?!?! The end?!?!! It's not over!!!!!! They haven't fought yet!!! I know, I know dear readers. Go on to the Epilogue. And try not to hate me. I love you. ^^0 


	19. Epilogue The End?

ForeverDestiny: Epilogue time already? I feel like this will never end, and that's a happy feeling. I can't believe my beloved story is ending. I hope you all realize that this is the first chapter fic I have ever finished. Feel proud. Now, the conclusion of Night's Heart.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know by now.  
  
Night's Heart  
  
Epilogue The End?  
  
"What? Mommy, that CAN'T be the end! They haven't beaten the evil witch yet!"  
  
"Hai, Xiao is right, Mommy! It's not over!"  
  
The mother smiled at her two young children. So eager to hear the end.  
  
"You're right, Xiao, Nadeshiko. Unfortunately, it's past your bedtime."  
  
"But Mooooom!"  
  
"No buts, Xiao! Up to bed, up you go!" The two children ran up the stairs, discussing if Sakura and Syaoran got married, if Kiyoko died or got better, and wondered who won.  
  
The mother watched her children run up stairs, smiling. Unbeknownst to her, her husband crept up behind her and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned to face him.  
  
"I just got back from Tomoyo and Eriol's. Little Ying Fa had this for you." He held out a picture of Sakura blossoms. The mother took it, smiling.  
  
"She's getting better. I bet she'll be an artist when she grows."  
  
"Me too. Now, Naoko and J are going to stop by next week and they have their own little bundle of joy named Takeru."  
  
"How nice. I cannot wait to meet the little Takeru."  
  
"I know, dearest."  
  
"Takashi wanted you to know that Chiharu's expecting."  
  
"She is? How delightful!"  
  
"Dear, I couldn't help noticing that you were telling those two a fascinating bedtime story."  
  
"Well, it's one of my favorites to tell."  
  
"I happen to like that one as well. Now, how does it end again, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well, Syaoran, it ends happily ever after."  
  
Another THE END  
  
ForeverDestiny: ::sniff sniff:: My story! It's over! ::wails:: I can't believe its over! ::cries:: I just ::sniff:: can't ::sniff:: believe it! ::sniff sniff:: Well, my beloved readers, tell me, should I write again? I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I did. Well, readers, for the final time, "Good bye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" JA! ::starts balling:: 


End file.
